Ils se tenaient debout
by fraize
Summary: Rogue s'empare de Poudlard... La guerre approche. Une année révèlera qui vaincra et qui mourra. Tu l’aimes n’es ce pas Drago, je le sais, n’es ce pas comique. Voldemort haïssant l’amour est le premier à affirmer que tu l’aimes.
1. Proloque

Ils étaient la, a attendre depuis bientôt une heure. La végétation qui les entourait n'été en rien rassurante. De nombreux grand arbres cachaient le clair de lune tandis que ceux ci faisaient du bruit sous la caresse du vent .il faisait sombre et il semblait y avoir des tas de gens , mais c'était seulement de petit animaux. . . sans doute. Hermione n'en n'était pas sur, maintenant une heure qu'elle était au bras de Harry a attendre ce qui allait se passer. Voilà maintenant trois heures que la guerre commençait et il avait déjà fallu voler a son secours. Et Harry qui était près d 'elle … sa place n'était pas ici il le savait mais il avait tenu a rester avec elle jusqu'à son retour. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que s'a allait mais a quoi bon. Harry était têtu comme une mule. Quant a Ron celui ci était introuvable, Hermione voyait bien que Harry se faisait du souci, elle, ne s'en faisait plus pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Soudain du bruit, des branches au sol, ce n'était pas un animal, non ce bruit était tout d'un bruit humain. Harry toujours silencieux se retourna brusquement, a la vue de l'étranger, il paru soulager et tranplana aussitôt sans même un regard pour Hermione. Celle ci comprit, s'approcha de celui qui venait d'arriver. Sa chemise était parsemée de sang, il avait la tête pleine d'égratignures. Il regarda Hermione longuement, puis baissa son regard sur son ventre. Ses deux être cher étaient sain et sauf…


	2. La rentrée

* * *

Voila voila mon premier chapitre, c'est le début début de l'histoire, je comprends que découvrir Hermione dans une forêt enceinte a perturbé XD Bref, revenons aux sources pour tous expliquer... : ) Bien sur l'action commence rapidement :)

Merci pour les reviews , je ne m'attendais pas a sa XD modeste modeste , je risques de poster l'histoire assez vite :) , je connais la souffrance d'attendre un chapitre tant espérer ... lol

Bien sur je précises que les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas :(

Ps : Histoire de Hermione/Drago publié :) dans la même catégorie sûrement " les sorciers du bout du monde"

* * *

RON réveille toi

RON réveille toi ! Cria Hermione sous la crise de nerf.

Voilà bientôt deux heures que celle ci essayait de tirer celui ci du lit mais rien a faire, Ron voulait dormir, seulement il avait oublié quelque chose de très important c'est que c'était la rentrée et que le train de Poudlard ne l'attendrait certainement pas.

Ron, ta mère nous attend pour partir, tu ne vas quand même pas passez ton année ici, dit-elle d'un ton assez ironique

Hermione, encore un peu … bailla Ron. Hermione descendit dans la cuisine alerter mme Weasley, après tout, ce n'était pas elle la mère de ce gamin endormi. Hermione sourit, cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que celle ci réveillait Ron a chaque jour de rentrée et cette tache n'avait jamais était très facile connaissant Ronald Weasley. Arrivé dans la cuisine, elle aperçut Ginny complètement anéanti devant son bol de céréale. Puis en face d'elle, avec un air tout aussi déprimé se trouvait Harry. Hermione se doutait bien qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose mais quoi. Ginny depuis maintenant 2 semaines étaient très bizarre mais pour Harry se comportement ne datait que de aujourd'hui. Elle s'installa à coté de Harry, pris quelques pains grillés dans la panière en face d'elle et mangea en silence se doutant bien que aucun des deux n'avaient envi d'entamer une conversation. Mme Weasley arriva quelques minutes plus tard et regarda d'un œil soupçonneux cette table silencieuse.

Et bien, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Seul le regard de Hermione se posa sur elle, un regard qui voulait dire je n'en sais pas plus que vous désolé. Puis elle informa mme weasley du bébé profondément endormi encore dans son lit. C'est pourquoi a peine deux minutes plus tard, Ron se trouvait a grogné des trucs incompréhensibles devant un bol de café.

Tous étaient devant le train, celui ci ne partait pas tout de suite et Mr et Mme weasley avaient exigé des enfants de rester avec eux jusqu'au départ du train ce qui avait valu des mines de mort de la part de Ginny et de Ron qui ne partageait pas la même envie que leur parent.

Hermione cherchait du regard les personnes qu'elle pouvait connaître et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, mais elle ne vit personne a par quelques serpantards qui la dévisagèrent méchamment. Puis un contrôleur annonça le départ du train, tous les élèves restant dire au revoir à leurs parents et se dirigèrent vers le train. Hermione était préfete en chef, elle l'avait su cet été grâce à une lettre. Elle avait ainsi su dans cette lettre que ce ne serait pas Mme MacGonagall qui serait directrice. Elle avait alors penser tout l'été a qui pourrait bien la remplacer. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis puis ce dirigea vers la cabine des préfets en chef. Elle était vide, c'est pourquoi elle s'assit attendant que le second préfet daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui rentra mais le professeur Pins ( il y a vraiment un professeur qui s'appele comme sa ? lol ), apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

Mlle Granger, vous êtes ici, c'est bien. Votre homologue masculin risque de ne pas tarder. Nous allons l'attendre. 5 minutes de long silence après, son « homologue » arriva. L'horreur s'inscrit sur le visage de Hermione, c'était blaize Zabinni. Pourquoi lui ? Hermione était désespéré, comment es ce que sa pouvait être lui ! C'était impossible il ne fallait pas !( Haha vous ne vous y attendiez pas a celle la XD)

Bien maintenant que vous êtes ici tous les deux, je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura 4 préfets en chef cette année, j'ai donc pris la peine de vous réunir d'abord tous les deux afin que nous trois annoncions la bonne nouvelle au deux autres. Hermione ne sentit plus légère, ils seraient peut être trois contre blaize et non elle toute seule. Mais quand elle vit rentrée les deux autres, elle n'eu qu'une envie, c'est se pendre à l'instant même. Malfoy et une autre élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou seulement de vue, étaient la a regarder d'un air incrédule en se demandant bien ce qu'on leur voulait.

Mr Pins pris la parole :

Vous devez certainement vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fais venir ici, et bien cette année il a été décidé qu'il y aurait 4 préfets en chefs et vous êtes donc les heureux élus. Du coté des garçons, un sourire réjoui se forma tandis que du coté des filles, la panique et la dépression prenait par a leur jolie visage. Hermione n'en revenait pas, Et deux gros cons pour le pris d'un aller. ( Pardon... lol) Le nouveau directeur ne devait certainement pas connaître la mésentente entre les maisons ni même ce qu'était capable de faire Malfoy et Zabinni ensemble…

Chacun rejoignit leur compartiment après les instructions. Hermione du subir de la pare de Ron des conseils de démissions pendant tous le voyage ce qui aggrava son humeur. Et si Ron avait raison ?

Tout le monde s'installa dans la grande salle avec comme grande conversation, le nouveau directeur. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps pour le savoir. Un homme brun plutôt maigrichon se leva, puis se présenta :

Bonjour je suis le nouveau professeur contre les défenses du mal, j'imagine que m'avez cru pendant un instant être votre nouveau directeur. Et bien non, et c'est pourquoi je me présente seul, je suis Mr Pierrik. C'est moi qui va vous le présenter bien que vous le connaissiez déjà tous. Chers élèves je vous présente votre nouveau directeur le professeur Rogue.

Silence total dans la salle, tout le monde se tourna vers la grande porte, un homme aux cheveux gras avançait fièrement. Tout la table des serpantard se mit a applaudir, pendant que les autres s'élève se mirent a parler du pourquoi et du comment une telle horreur puisse arriver ! Hermione n'en revenait pas, comment Rogue pouvait être directeur, c'était impossible, sa serait la dictature !

SILENCE, rogue avait prononcer sa d'une voir glacial, ce qui fit taire tout le monde. Il s'avança, se tourna en face des quatre tables d'élèves, et d'un regard froid commença à parler d'une voie qui pourrait glacer le sang de plus d'un.

Je ne ferais pas de présentations, tout comme je ne vous souhaiterai en aucun cas la bienvenue (les premières années baissèrent les yeux), je remplace votre ancienne directrice, et tout comme le remplacement d'une directrice, le remplacement de ses règles.

Hermione sentait la peur monté de plus en plus, qu'es ce que ce malade mental allait bien pouvoir inventé.

Une fille chuchota a sa voisine ce que Rogue ne tarda pas a voir.

Mlle , je pense bien que les amourette de petit gamine soit très intéressante , seulement voilà je parle et je ne VEUX PAS que l'on parle en même temps que moi . Rusard, conduisait cette jeune fille au cachot…

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Hermione était déconcerté, au cachot, mais ce type est fou, cette pratique avait été aboli depuis bien longtemps, a quoi joué t'il.

SILENCE, je viens de le dire quand je parle on m'écoute. Rusard amena fièrement la jeune fille en pleure en dehors de la salle tandis q'un silence de mort s'était installé.

Donc continuons, je disais donc qu'il y aura de nouvelles règles que je vais énuméré maintenant pour que ce soit clair.

il est strictement interdit à tout élève de se promener dans le château après le dîner du soir

Les classes ne seront plus formées grâce à votre maison mais par ordre alphabétique

Le déjeuner ainsi que le dîner se fera désormais en silence.

Chaque heures de retenues sera diriger ici, a 20h30, par moi même

Les sorties au pré au lard seront désormais interdites à moins d'un passe spécial

Il y aura de nouveaux horaire de quiditch ainsi que plus que deux équipes que l'on composera suivant les élèves , il y aura donc dès ce soir a 21h , une heure d'entraînement suivit d'une heure d'audition.

Les punitions vont être changer « légèrement », autrement dit les cachots sont remis en vigueurs.

Les dortoirs changeront, pour chaque maison deux grandes pièces, une salle commune, et une ou tous les lits seront alignés contre le mur. Je désignerait moi même les surveillant de chaque dortoirs afin qu'il n'y est pas de chahut.

Enfin, les vacances de noël ne donneront pas l'occasion de partir du château puisque que tout élèves devront rester ici.

De même que le courrier sera contrôlé

Des murmures de désapprobation s'élevèrent, les élèves pouvaient supporter beaucoup de choses mais il ne fallais quand même pas leur enlever le droit de voir leur famille.

SILENCE, cria Rogue, le prochain qui ose ouvrir la bouche connaîtra les cachots des ce soir. Apres avoir attendu 10 secondes, il reprit

Bien, de plus je tient a vous présenter les nouveaux préfets en chefs, ils seront 4 cette année, et veilleront a que l'ordre soit respecter. Mlle Granger, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabinni et mlle Vinces. ( Oui je sais , pourquoi Roque a choisi Hermione comme préfète ... ? je ne sais pas moi même XD ) Vous aurez tous les quatre des appartements privé (le cœur de Hermione fit un bond, elle devenait de plus en plus blanche), vous aurez vous aussi deux grandes salle avec vos quatre lits contre le mur a la seule différence que personne ne fera de surveillance chez vous.

Hermione était maintenant blanche, des milliers de pensée se faufilaient dans sa tête, se demandant si elle était en train de faire un cauchemar, la jeune préfete avec elle n'en menait pas long non plus, elles se jetèrent un regard de courage et de panique avant de retourner leur attention vers Rogue.

Je tiens a signaler, continua t'il que toutes ces règles s'appliqueront maintenant, c'est pourquoi je ne veux aucun bruits quand le repas commencera. Il partit s'installer au milieu de la table des professeurs, puis annonça le repas.

Hermione jetait des regards désespérés a ses amis, Harry n'en menait pas long non plus, il ne ferait certainement plus parti de l'équipe de quiditch, quand a Ron, celui-ci regardait Malfoy et Zabinni d'un regard noir. Le repas terminé, toujours en silence, Les préfets en chefs durent accompagné les premières années au dortoir avant de rejoindre leur dortoirs a eux. Hermione eu a peine le temps d'un regard a Harry et Ron, espérant pouvoir leur parler bientôt.

Voilouuu :) bon c'est la base de tous. Ce chapitre m'a pas vraiment plus mais il enclenche tous


	3. Terreur a poudlard

Tous les quatre devant le tableau s'engueulaient pour savoir quel serait le mot de passe de leur appartement. Blaize et drago voulait serpent tandis que les filles voyaient plutôt un mot comme alliance. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire par ce débile de Malfoy, elle décida donc sans prévenir de donner un mot de passe a l'homme du tableau qui semblait s'impatienter.

Amertume, dit Hermione sous les regards stupéfaits des trois autres. Le tableau s'ouvrit laissant place a une magnifique pièce bien que celle ci soit de couleur sombre, qu'il y est peu de lumière et décoré de vert. Tout ce que Hermione détestait. Blaize la prit par le poigné, elle poussa un cri de douleur et de frayeur

Ecoute moi bien Granger, ici c'est pas toi qui décide, les temps ont changé donc ton petit numéro, tu le recommence pas ou sinon drago et moi, on s'occupe de toi Ok ?? (Il resserra son poignet)

Hermione avait tellement mal, elle sentait les larmes qui montaient, elle répondis un petit oui enfoui de sanglot avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre faignant regarder dehors.

Cela allait être une nouvelle année, a quoi bon se défendre, personne n'était pas pour faire régner la justice, si elle allait voir Rogue celui ci serait en faveur de Zabinni. Soudain elle sentit une présence à coté d'elle, c'était Malfoy qui apparemment trouvé le paysage intéressant. Hermione le regardait incrédule, soudain il prit la parole

- Granger, te mêle pas de nos affaires on ne se mêlera pas des tiennes. Restes tranquilles ici, et on ne te fera rien. Il n'y a personne pour t'aider, et je te déconseille d'aller voir Potter. Ecoute tu restes tranquille tu vas pas voir Potter et je m'arrange pour qu'il intègre l'équipe de quiditch ce soir ce te va ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle était prise au piège, elle prononça un oui timide avant d'aller voir les dortoirs. 4 lits dans la pièce, deux faces a face, les filles prirent les lits du coté de droite et les garçons de gauche. Seul Zabinni et Malfoy parlaient. Les filles étaient silencieuses. Vint 8h45, les garçons descendirent dans le parc afin de passer les auditions de quiditch.

Hermione, une fois que ceux ci étaient parti, s'installa sur le canapé pensive …

- Moi c'est rose

Hermione leva les yeux, souri a rose

- Moi c'est Hermione. On est vraiment dans la galère je trouve

- Je trouve moi aussi, en plus on ne peut pas réagir a quoi que se soit.

- Et bien sa va être une longue année fini par dire Hermione, plongeant son regard dans le feu de la cheminée.

Il était 01h00, Hermione dormait depuis bientôt 3h seulement voilà un bruit l'avait réveillé. Soudain ce qu'elle vu la stupéfia Zabinni étaient en train de violer Rose !!

Laisse moi, sanglotait t'elle tandis que faisait du va et viens Zabinni

-Laisse toi faire ma belle, repris Zabinni, quant a Malfoy celui ci était assis sur son lit et se contentais de lire et de temps en temps relevé la tête.

Hermione se redressa lentement de son lit, et regarda d'un air horrifié ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Soudain la peur lui pris au ventre, Malfoy la dévisageait, il la regarda, puis avec une de ses mains fit mine a Hermione de se taire, afin qu'elle se rappelle de leur petite conversation près de la fenêtre, puis il lui fit comprendre qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle les laisse tranquille Sans même comprendre pourquoi, Hermione le cœur serré fit ce que celui ci lui a dit une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Elle était désemparée, que faire pour Rose, prévenir qui ? Ils la laisseront pas sortir de la chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Zabinni finit ce qu'ils avaient a faire, Hermione sentit soudain un souffle chaud dans son cou, seyait sa allait être pour elle,

- C'est bien Granger tu m'a bien compris tout a l'heure, disait Malfoy au coin de son oreille. Continu à rester tranquille Granger.

Et il partit se coucher à son tour dans son lit. Hermione ne s'endormit pas cette nuit, elle entendit sangloté Rose, tandis que les garçons semblait dormir paisiblement. Le matin, elle se leva précipitamment, elle avait besoin de ses amis et ne voulait croiser aucun de ses colocataires. Elle se sentait horriblement coupable pour rose mais que pouvait t'elle y faire ? Elle ne pouvait en parler. Heureusement le petit- déjeuner pouvait être déroulé dans le bruit. C'est pourquoi elle sauta au cou de Harry et Ron, leur posant mille questions, tout en leur disant que pour elle s'a allait. Harry raconta à Hermione qu'il avait été accepté dans l'équipe de quiditch qui était composé en majorité de serpantard. Il n'était pas dans celle de Malfoy, heureusement. (la gorge de Hermione se noua sachant le silence qu'elle du encourir pour son meilleur ami et même pour sa vie ). Quand à Ron celui ci n'allait pas bien, il ne mangeait presque pas, il était anéanti. Il n'avait pas été pris dans l'équipe de quiditch, et tout ce règlement commençais a lui pesé. Hermione le comprenait, ce qu'elle avait vécu hier soir était horrible et elle avait une mine fatiguée

- Tu as l'air ne pas avoir dormi Hermione intervint Harry

Ho c'est que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise mais ne t'inquiète pas ce soir, je dormirais comme un bébé. Elle sourit, elle ne voulait pas que Harry se fasse du souci pour elle. Le professeur Pins se leva soudain pour faire une déclaration.

Je Vais maintenant afficher les classes de toutes les années. Je vous prierais de vous en informer rapidement afin que vous n'arriviez pas en retard en cour. Harry tomba dans la classe de Malfoy c'était bien sa veine, Ron dans celle de Zabinni ainsi que de rose qui ne souriait plus, ce qui attirait l'attention de pas mal de ses amis. Hermione quant a elle, ne tomba avec aucun des Grifondors. Son nom ne l'avait vraiment pas aidé. C'est pourquoi elle passa sa journée dans ses cours s'en se soucié de ce qui il y avait autour ce qui l'arrangea fortement. A midi, il y avait un fort silence dans la grande salle, on n'entendait juste les couverts contre les assiettes. Certains avaient essayé les petits mots mais ils avaient vite connu le cachot. Rusard quant à lui jubilait. Le repas terminé, elle n'avait pas cour l'après-midi, Harry finissait à 15h, elle décida donc de l'attendre et d'aller faire un tour avec lui après l'heure de son entraînement de quiditch. Elle écrivait un devoir quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentré, il était 15h10 sa devait être Malfoy. En effet c'était lui, elle se replongea dans son devoir faisant mine d'être absorbé tandis que celui semblait vouloir lui parler.

- Alors Granger, bonne journée ?

- Laisse moi tranquille Malfoy !

- Granger, Granger, je voulait juste prendre de tes nouvelles, dit t'il avec son éternel sourire en coin que Hermione détestait

- Et bien Malfoy c'est gentil, bonne journée, maintenant merci mais j'aimerai faire mes devoirs.

- C'est bizarre, je ne te fais rien et tu continus a m'agresser, tu dois vraiment me détester

- Oui Malfoy je te déteste, dit Hermione les yeux plongés dans son devoir

- Moi aussi je te déteste Granger, tu te demande pas pourquoi on ne s'en est pas pris a toi hier ?

Hermione fut déconcerté, bien sur qu'elle se l'était demandé mais elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule réponse : sang de bourbe

- Et bien peut être parce que je suis une sang de bourbe.

- Tu es décidément très naïve Granger, Rose aussi est une sang de Bourbe

- Ho…

- …

- Malfoy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu attend quoi la ?

- Que tu montres que tu es une sorcière intelligente et que tu me dise la raison pour laquelle on ne ta pas toucher.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Malfoy, donc soit tu me le dis, soit tu me laisses tranquille

- J'ai tenu ma parole

- …

- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que si tu taisais on te laisser tranquille, tu n'as rien dit donc on te laisse tranquille, c'est simple

- …

- …

Un silence s'était installé, Malfoy la regardait avec son sourire ironique et elle le regardait avec dégoût.

- C'est dégoûtant ce que vous avez fais a rose.

- Elle le méritait

- En quoi ?

- En tout

- T'as rien de plus convaincant

- Non

- Ok

- Ok

- Bon Malfoy DEGAGE de la !!

Malfoy partit en rigolant, décidément embêter Granger était un jeu réellement amusant.

Hermione quant à elle était déconcerté, depuis quand Malfoy montrait un semblant de gentillesse. Elle rangea ses affaires a 15h45 et parti chercher Harry au terrain afin qu'ils aillent se promener.

- Harry je n'en peux plus, cette ambiance … tout quoi

- Moi non plus, c'est insoutenable, de plus Ron est au cachot

- Quoi ??

- Oui c'est une fille de sa classe qui me l'a dit. Apparemment il a insulté un professeur

- Ron !

- Oui c'est exactement comme sa que j'ai réagi mais que veux tu c'est Ron.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu seras toujours la n'es ce pas ?

- Bien sur Hermione.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Hermione en avait tellement besoin, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était et elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Une fois rentrer au château , ils allèrent tous les deux a la grande salle afin de manger .Puis après avoir dit au revoir dans le hall a Harry Hermione retourna dans le dortoir , l'endroit maudit. Il était 20h30, et se mit a faire ses devoirs, de plus elle entendit des bruits venir de la chambre qui ne l'encourageait guerre a y rentrer. Quelques minutes plus tard Zabinni sortit de la pièce avec une Parkinson toute rouge a moitié débraillé. Hermione baissa les yeux continuant son devoir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à faire au deux en même temps. Puis vint Rose suivit de Malfoy. Celle ci s'assit sur le canapé, le regard plongé dans la cheminée. Hermione avait de la peine pour elle. Blaize entama une conversation animée avec Malfoy. Il commençait à faire tard, Hermione avait fini son devoir et tout le monde était encore dans la salle commune. Hermione bien que très fatigué ne voulait laisser Rose seule avec les garçons. C'est pourquoi elle décida de prendre un livre et de lire jusqu'à que rose ou les autres se décident à aller se coucher. Finalement à 1h du matin Malfoy fut prit de fatigue et fut donc suivit par Zabinni au lit. Hermione en profita pour aller se coucher elle aussi. Elle soupçonnais Rose de vouloir dormir sur le canapé et d'être seule ce qu'elle comprenait très bien. Et puis elle, elle ne risquait rien si elle en croyait Malfoy. Seulement c'est Malfoy et il faut tout de même se méfier. C'est pourquoi elle prit son temps dans la salle de bain afin qu'ils s'endorment avant qu'elle n'arrive. Cette nuit la, elle fut réveiller une fois de plus par les sanglots de rose, sauf que cette fois ci, Malfoy semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond. Hermione n'osa a peine bouger le petit doigt car même si Malfoy avait donné sa parole, il en était différent de Zabinni. Seulement voilà comme Zabinni et Rose se trouvaient dans la salle commune, elle osa un petit mouvement pour voir juste comme sa. C'est la qu'elle entendit

Rendors toi Granger. Malfoy était allongé dans son lit certes, mais apparemment ne dormais pas.

- Tu attends ton tour ? Chuchota t'elle méchamment

- Non, mais c'est qu'ils font beaucoup de bruit

- Ha… Hermione ne savait que dire, le comportement de Malfoy était tellement étrange

- Bon Granger il ne faut pas que je te borde non plus !

- Et pourquoi je dormirais alors que toi non ?

- T'es vraiment une gamine !

- Non

- Si !

- ….

- Granger ?

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir en entendant sa, ce n'est pas vraiment la même mélodie que ma maman me chantait

- Je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Bonne nuit Granger

- …

- quel abruti, chuchota t'elle pour elle même

- Granger !!

Elle tira la langue en direction du lit avent de se coucher, mais ne s'endormit que deux heures plus tard quand tout fut fini.

Voilà bien 4 mois qu'elle était en cour, un mois qu'elle n'avait vu Ron et commençais à se faire grandement du souci…Harry aussi mais cachait beaucoup plus ses sentiments. Elle ne dormait presque pas la nuit, pour cause Malfoy et elle parlaient pendant que Zabinni agressait Rose dans la salle commune. Hermione voulait en parler à un professeur mais elle se doutait bien que rien n'allait changer, elle se décida donc a garder le silence jusqu'à que quelqu'un dans Poudlard trouve un semblant d'intelligence. Et puis elle en avait parlé un soir à Rose et celle ci avait dit à Hermione qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se taise. Quand Hermione avait demandé pourquoi celle ci avait juste répondu que c'était la seule solution et qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus donc Hermione décida de fermer les yeux pour l'instant. Dans une semaine c'était noël, elle ne verrait pas ses parents, les weasley ne seront pas réunis pour leur traditionnel repas de noël. Tout semblait morose. Il était 9h30, Malfoy était à l'entraînement et Rose prenait sa douche. Zabinni quant à lui lisait un livre. Hermione partit dans la chambre cherchée des affaires. Quand elle sentit soudain deux mains se posé sur sa taille, elle étouffa un cri mais il était trop tard…


	4. L'impensable arriva

Voilà bientôt 1h qu'elle sanglotait dans son lit, Zabinni après en avoir fini avec elle était passé a rose

Voilà bientôt 1h qu'elle sanglotait dans son lit, Zabinni après en avoir fini avec elle était passé a rose. Malfoy rentra, passa devant Zabinni sans un regard pour aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois laver, devant la glace, il entendit des sanglots venant de la chambre. Granger n'arrêtais décidément jamais de pleurer. Pourtant il trouvait que c'était de gros sanglot. Il alla à la chambre et la découvrit en boule dans son lit, du sang recouvrant ses draps. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

- Granger ?

- Laisse moi, sanglota t'elle

- …

- je vais aller voir un professeur, je n'au plus rien a perdre

Malfoy comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par je n'ai plus rien a perdre et fit quelque chose qui l'étonna. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit et la prit dans ses bras.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, mais que faisait t'il. Il avait décidément beaucoup changé. Elle se laissa aller au pleur dans ses bras, de toute manière, elle était seule et il lui fallait du réconfort. Malfoy ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait mais il avait appris a apprécié Granger au fil de ces mois et eu envie de la consoler .Ils restèrent longtemps comme sa sans bouger, ils étaient tout les deux allonger sur le lit d'Hermione et s'endormirent ainsi tout les deux.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla, Malfoy n'était pas la, Zabinni non plus ainsi que Rose. C'était samedi matin, il devait tous être dans la grande salle ou dans le parc. Elle se leva toute engourdi, les larmes séchées sur ses joues. Elle repensa à la nuit dernière, mais qui était vraiment Malfoy. ?elle alla prendre une longue douche mais se sentit sale tout de même après. Elle n'avait pas faim et partit directement à la bibliothèque. Depuis ce début d'année, quand cela n'allait pas, Hermione trouvait refuge dans les devoirs afin d'oublier. Voilà bientôt 1 h qu'elle était dessus quant elle sentit une présence s'approcher de sa table. C'était Malfoy, il s'installa à sa table en silence, sortit son cahier et commença à travailler. Hermione reprit quant a elle ses devoirs se demandant toutefois ce que Malfoy venait faire la. Apres 40mn de silence entre eux Malfoy parla

- J'ai des gâteaux si tu veux

- …quoi ? demanda Hermione qui sortait de l'étude des runes

- je disais que j'ai des gâteaux, comme ta pas manger..

- A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?

- … ?

- tu te montres attentionné avec moi, ce n'est pas normal

Malfoy la regarda, faisant un sourire triomphant et sorti les gâteaux de son sac.

- Tient au lieu de faire ta fière,

- ….

- J'ai pas amené ces gâteaux pour toi c'est que je vais pas les manger alors prends les

- D'accord. Hermione avait drôlement faim et les gâteaux de Malfoy furent la bienvenue même si ils venaient de Malfoy.

- Tu sais Malfoy, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es gentil…

- Moi non plus, dit t'il avec un sourire

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

- …

- Promet moi de ne pas le dire a St Potter

- …

- PROMET

- Promis

- Je fais partis de l'ordre du phénix, annonça t'il fièrement devant une Hermione au bord de l'Agonie.

- Tu QUOI ?? Avait crié Hermione

- CHUUT cria la dame de la bibliothèque

- Pardon

- Tu as quoi ? Chuchota Hermione

- je suis dans l'ordre du phénix, on m'a dit que je pouvais te prévenir donc je te préviens - - Granger.

- ….

- Hermione ?

- ….

- Je n'y crois pas…

- ….

- ….

- Viens je vais t'expliquer dans notre dortoir.

Cela. Faisait une heure que Hermione écoutait Malfoy et elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malfoy dans l'ordre du phénix et puis quoi encore, on faisait rentrer vraiment n'importe qui songea t'elle. Malfoy ne voulu pas devenir mangemort cette été mais n'eu pas le choix. C'est pourquoi il se rendit vers Macgonagall afin de proposer son aide et que celle ci en retour l'aide .C'est pourquoi elle décida de lui faire confiance et de lui parler de l'ordre du phénix mais il fallait qu'elle débatte avec les autres membres de la l'ordre afin de savoir si oui ou non on acceptait Malfoy et il s'avère qu'il a été accepter a l'unanimité .Elle n'en revenait pas. Quand Harry et Ron l'apprendraient sa serait le bouquet. A la pensée de Ron, le cœur de Hermione se serra. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu et s'inquiété sur son état. Malfoy vu soudain Hermione passé de l'étonnement a la tristesse. Le fait qu'il rentre dans l'ordre avait l'air de l'anéantir

- Tu ne veux décidément pas de moi dans l'ordre … dit il d'un air narquois

- Ho non, c'est que je pensais a quelque chose qui m'inquiète

- A quoi ?

- Je ….

- DIS

- A Ron, il….

Et Hermione se mit a pleurer, expliquant que cela faisait 4mois que Ron était au cachot , qu'elle avait peur pour lui . Malfoy ne paru pas compatissant, il n'aimait pas la belette et de toute manière il avait appris qu'il sortirait bientôt, ce qu'il informa à Hermione.

Hermione avait passé le reste de la soirée avec son ami de toujours : Harry cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parler et sa leur fit du bien a tout les deux. Ils s'éloignaient beaucoup, chacun ayant ses problèmes. De plus Hermione avait quelques soupçons, en effet Ginny arborait un jolie bidon qui ne semblait pas être du a trop de nourriture. Bien que Harry n'en parlait pas elle tenta de lancés le sujet. Et la Harry explosa, il lui raconta tout depuis l'été. De la manière dont Ginny et lui s'étaient disputé a propos de l'enfant, de comment il avait été ingrat avec elle, et comment celle ci a peur d'en parler a sa mère D'ailleurs mme Weasley ne sera pas très contente que Harry est mit enceinte sa fille voir pas du tout. Il lui raconta tout.

- Voilà tu sais tout…

- Harry je …

- Ne dis rien,

- Je suis sur que sa va aller ne t'inquiète pas

- Comment Hermione, Comment ?? Ginny va accoucher dans l'année certainement, elle ne va quand même pas accouché à l'infirmerie et il est impossible de sortir du château. De plus je ne me voit pas écrire a mme weasley que j'ai mi enceinte sa fille ! Harry avait sorti sa d'une traite. Donc ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'avenir. A vrai dire Hermione aussi s'inquiétait, il fallait trouvé une solution pour partir de ce château et vite. Elle ne voulait pas subir une nouvelle fois les assauts de Zabinni auquel elle repensait souvent. Elle était anéanti mais il y avait des problème « plus » grave selon elle a s'occuper.

ils repartirent tous les deux au château se promettant l'un de l'autre de trouver une solution mais laquelle ??

Hermione se coucha et s'endormi tout de suite sans se réveillé ce qui agaça Malfoy qui aurait voulu discuter mais après tout cela devait être la première nuit qu'elle réussirait a dormir donc autant la laisser tranquille et ne l'embêter que demain.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avant Malfoy, elle le regardait dormir quand celui ci ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Hermione, puis se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. C'était le premier jour des soi disant vacance et il fallait que Hermione trouve un moyen de partir d'ici pour le bien de Ginny et du bébé. Quand drago revint dans la chambre, Hermione le regarda avec insistance ce qui ne manqua pas a Malfoy.

- Tu veux quoi Granger ?

- Il faut que m'aide Malfoy

- …

- Je suis sérieuse

- Et à faire quoi, je peux savoir ?

- A m'évader du château, enfin moi, Harry et Ginny et Ron

- …

- Je sais, tu as aucunes raison de faire sa mais c'est que Ginny est enceinte et que c'est primordial pour sa santé qu'elle ne reste pas ici ! imagine on la met dans les cachots ! De plus Harry et moi on n'en peux plus de tout sa. Poudlard c'est fini tu comprend .

- Elle avait dit sa d'une traite, sans s'arrêter et Malfoy paressait pensif.

- Ok mais je viens avec vous !

- Mais mais, Voldemort va découvrir que tu n'es pas vraiment de son coté si tu pars avec nous, il va te tuer !!

- Ecoute Granger il va vous tuer vous aussi si il en a l'occasion, donc . . .

- Je … je. D'accord mais les autres vont savoir que tu fais partis de l'ordre

- Et bien ils le sauront

- …

- ….

- Granger ?

- J'ai peur

- Moi aussi

Il lui fit un sourire et partit. Hermione le lui rendit. Malfoy et Harry l'aidait à tenir, bien que Malfoy soit plus arrogant et prétentieux, il avait l'avantage de la faire rire .Elle décida le lendemain de réunir Ginny et Harry afin de parler du cas Malfoy. Il y a eu quelques cris de la part de Harry bien que celui ci se calme rapidement. Ils décidèrent donc que le jour ou rose et Zabinni ne serait pas dans le dortoir de Malfoy et Hermione, ils se réuniraient afin de mettre en place un plan.

- Tait toi Malfoy !

- Potter on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis de Saint

- Les garçons ! Cria Hermione

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêté deux seconde de vous chamailler !

- Harry a raison enrichit Ron. En effet celui ci était enfin sortit du cachot complètement maigri mais bien vivant pour le bonheur de tous.

- Bon la belette au pire tu te tais et on trouve un moyen de s'en aller. Je penser qu'on pourrait peut être aller au pré au lard par un passage secret et une fois la bas on appel le magicobus. Il avait dit pendant que les autres semblait réfléchir a son idée si simpliste mais si ingénieuse en même temps.

- Moi je suis d'accord. Répondis Ginny, après tout celle ci ne se voyait pas faire des trucs extraordinaires avec son gros ventre alors un bus…

- Moi aussi répondis Hermione mais cela risque d'être dur…


	5. annonce

C'est une petite annonce de passage pour vous dire que je publie une histoire ( encore ) de Hermione/Drago

C'est un peu mieux écrit du fait de l'expérience ... :) j'en profite pour vous faire une petite bande annonce

* * *

- Je te hais Malfoy ! Cria t'elle a travers la porte avant de partir rageuse s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

( Découvrez l'histoire comme vous ne 'aviez jamais lu )

- Je t'ai fait peur Granger ? demanda sournoisement Drago

( L'amour serait t'il enchainé a une guerre sans fin? Un ennemie est vite arrivé )

- J'aimerais que nous deux, sa soit sérieux, fit le jeune roux d'un traite

( Le monde va mal... )

- Vous pensez qu'il peut y avoir une guerre ? demanda Hermione choquée

- Pourquoi pas ? dit un homme d'un ton neutre

- Mais c'est impossible, le temps des guerres comme dans l'ancien temps est révolues, elles n'existent plus que dans les pays sous développé, mise à part quelques exceptions.

( Quand la magie s'en mêle au monde réel, il n'y pas d'issue possible ... )

- cet après midi, j'ai vu un des mes collègue, il y a des tensions entre l'Espagne et la Grande Bretagne a cause du meurtre de notre ministre. Voldemort s'en est mêlé bien sur et il est maintenant au coté de l'Espagne, il s'est même rallié à des moldues. La France quant a elle a pris parti de l'Angleterre. Une guerre approche. Peut être même une troisième guerre mondiale, mais cette fois les sorciers sont de la partie ainsi que le plus célèbre mage noir de tous les temps. Fit Hermione

( Ou peut être une ... )

- les américains ? Tu es folle Granger ! Les sorciers américains sont des gens bizarre. Ils ne sont en bon terme avec personne et les moldues c'est pareil. S'écria Drago

( La légende parle d'un groupe de sorciers au dela des mers... )

- Le gang des sorciers américains ne se fait pas voir et encore moins d'amitié. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous parlerai. Fit Modingus a Hermione

( Un groupe qui ne se ferait voir de personne ... )

Dans une grande bibliothèque :

la bibliotéquaire lui tendit le livre la regardant d'un air grave. Avant de repartir aussitôt a son bureau. Hermione dépoussiéra le fameux bouquin afin de pouvoir lire comme titre :

_Les sorciers du bout du monde_

( Au milieu de la guerre , le bonheur retrouvera t'il son chemin ? )

- TAXIS, criait Drago en levant la main ce qui faisait bien rire Hermione

- TAXIS répétait t'elle alors en rigolant

( Etes vous pret a tout sacrifier pour découvrir et rencontrer ... )

- Et bien vas y Granger sort puisque tu me demandes ce que l'on fait ! Siffla t'il, ON EST ENFERME GRANGER, TOI MOI ET TA STUPIDITE, ON FAIS QUOI MAINTENANT, se moqua t'il tout en criant sur elle, ET BIEN ON SORT, OH MINCE JUSTE UNE CHOSE ON EST ENFERME ! SA FAIT 6 JOUR QUE L'ON EST SUR CETTE FOUTUE AFFAIRE ET NOUS N'AVONS TOUJOURS PAS RENCONTRER CE GANG DE MERDE ! ET MAINTENANT ON EST LA COMME DES RATS ! Cria t'il désignant l'animal vagabondant dans leur cachot.

( Les sorciers du bout du monde ! )

- Oui ma jolie mais un gang ne peut être un gang sans un autre pour lui faire face et je crains que vous ne soyez tomber sur le mauvais. Ricana t'il

_Au delà des mers et des terres, au delà de l'aube et de l'horizon se trouve la puissance de nos ancêtre. La magie est née et demeurera_


	6. risque et course poursuite

* * *

Coucou ! :) j'éspère que ma bande annonce vous a plu :) L'histoire sera beaucoup mieux écrites et cela ira beaucoup moins vite . Car oui celle que vous êtes en train de lire, c'est ma toute première XD D'où les fautes de texte et la vitesse des actions :S Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire va se ralentir un peu :) C'est juste que la, ils sont a l'école et je suis préssé de les faire sortir mes petits personnages LOL

Merci pour vos reviews ;) hihi et oui je publie vite ... C'est tout simplement parce qu'elle est déja écrite et que dans un mois il y a le bac et après je déménage donc il faut que toute mes fics soit publié avant car l'ordinateur n'est pas garanti avec mon appartement :S

Il y en a une en cour , c'est la mieux pour ma part lol . Je publie le premier chapitre un aujourd'hui :):):)

Si il y a des auteurs qui veulent me présenter leur fic, pas de problème ;) je la lierai avec joie. Juste une condition: Il faut que se soit du Drago/Hermione . LOL

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans trois jours c'était noël et personne n'avait encore l'idée a laquelle le jour qu'il faudrait qu'ils partent. C'est pourquoi Hermione décida de s'en charger, elle s'était dit qu'il ne fallait rien préparé a l'avance afin de ne pas se faire repérer donc elle avait eu l'idée de prévenir tout le monde heure avant de leur départ, demanderait la direction a Drago ou a Harry d'un passage secret et ils seraient tous bientôt libre… Pourtant elle imaginait que cela n'allait pas être si facile, après tout rogue est a l'affût de tout depuis son bureau et il était pratiquement impossible de lui cacher quelque chose d'ou la nécessité de se dépêcher. Elle était dans la salle commune et réfléchissait a tous sa qu'elle n'entendit pas Malfoy rentré, elle était sur le canapé et il s'installa a coté d'elle.

Alors Granger, sa t'arrive de réfléchir sans tes cahiers ? très impressionner !

Ta gueule Malfoy je réfléchi au plan pour nous évader, je pensais que dans une heure , sa serai bien

Dans une heure ? demanda t'il étonner

Et pourquoi une décision si rapide ?

Et la Hermione lui expliqua son point de vue de ne pas se faire remarquer ce qui semblait être évidemment une bonne idée. Ils préparèrent donc leur affaire puis Hermione courut avertir les autres afin qu'ils aient une heure top chrono afin de pouvoir préparer leur affaires a leur tour.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient tous en train de marcher dans un couloir sombre apparemment pas visiter depuis des siècles. Ils se demandèrent vraiment quand viendrait la fin. Il faut dire que se trimbalait avec une femme enceinte c'est devoir s'arrêter toute les deux minutes ce qui n'était pas forcément simple. Ginny essayait de pousser au maximum mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'un corps de jeune fille ne peut pas supporter aussi facilement quelque kilo de plus dans le ventre. Quand a Ron, il avait appris la nouvelle quelque temps. Harry avait d'ailleurs encore la trace sur son visage de ce que penser Ron mais il n'avait rien fait comprennent très bien sa réaction. Il était 20h30 quand ils arrivèrent enfin dehors de ce tunnel infini. A cette heure ci, Poudlard devait avoir pris conscience de leur absence et il était nécessaire de se dépêcher au plus vite Le passage secrets les avaient amené au milieu de la foret, elle était sombre en ce soir d'hiver et était recouverte de neige épaisse qui obligeait a faire beaucoup d'effort afin de se déplacer. Personne n'avait quasiment parler pendant le passage mais la il fallait bien s'adresser la parole afin de savoir la suite et Hermione se trouva la mieux placer, elle prit donc la parole.

je Propose que l'on trouve la rue la plus proche et qu'on ne tarde a appelé le magicobus, je ne pense qu'il faille traîner.

Tous étaient la et aucun n'avait desserrer la bouche. Hermione ne sut que répondre a ce silence et commença a marcher suivi par tous les autres. Ils n'en menaient pas large dans cette forêt, elle était sombre et faisait assez peur. Les garçons faisaient tous pour cacher leur peur tandis que les filles tremblaient comme des feuilles. Hermione se demandait sérieusement ou elle allait pouvoir trouver une rue la dedans. Soudain il y eu un éclair qui jaillis du ciel, puis deux, comme des feux d'artifice venant de Poudlard. Ils regardèrent tous d'un air inquiet. Faisaient t'ils tous une fête ?

- ho non… s'indigna Drago

- qu'est ce qui se passe Malfoy ? demanda Harry

- c'est feux sont lancer pour notre recherche, Rogue se doutait bien que les élèves essaieraient de s'enfuir, il a donc décider de lancer une chasse a l'homme il m'en a parlé au début de l'année. De plus quand mon père va savoir que moi aussi je me suis enfui, nous allons avoir une bande de mangemort sur le dos.

Chacun regardait Malfoy avec une expression de terreur. Une chasse à l'homme était lancée contre eux. Que fallait t'il faire ? Soudain ils entendirent des chiens aboyés. Sa commencé, ils se mirent tous à courir, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt, Harry tenant la main de Ginny afin de l'aider a allé plus vite. Hermione était pétrifié, elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, elle avait une de ses peurs. De plus elle avait perdu les autres, l'obscurité l'ayant obligé à prendre son propre chemin. Soudain une main l'agrippa, elle poussa un cri qui fut vite stopper par une main poser sur sa bouche. C'était Malfoy, il avait trouver un petit endroit, enfoui, une petite grotte. Tout deux restèrent silencieux, Malfoy n'avait pas un regard de peur mais de froid, il semblait contrôler la situation. Il fit signe de se taire à Hermione de ne faire aucun bruit et de ne pas bouger afin que les chiens ne détectent pas leur présence, avec un peu de chance ceux ci n'étaient pas entraîné à chercher des gens enfoui sous la neige. Hermione se demandait bien ou été passé les autres. Avez t'il été capturé ? Hermione ferma les yeux au moment ou elle entendit des bruit de pas d'homme avec un chien a coté. Un autre homme arriva

Vous les avez trouvé ? demanda le premier

Non, je cherche, je cherche, j'ai pourtant vu des gens courir par la j'en suis sur

Continu à chercher sombre crétin, quand Lucius apprendra que son fils est avec Potter je ne donne pas cher de sa peau devant le Lord ni de son fils

Continuons a chercher, et si il le faut cherchons toute les nui

Ils s'éloignèrent, Hermione jeta un regard à Malfoy désespéré mais celui resté froid. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence profond, Malfoy se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

je crois qu'on est beau a passer la nuit ici, chuchota t'il

mais les autres ? on ne peut pas les abandonner

tu as bien entendu , ils n'ont trouvé personne , et puis je pense que la personne la plus recherché c'est moi donc t'affole pas pour tes amis mais pour toi qui te trouve en ce moment avec l'homme le plus recherché , finit il pas dire avec un sourire dragueur

on ne va quand même pas dormir ici , il fais froid , de plus je ne pourrais pas dormir ici , j'aurais trop peur qu'il revienne , et puis d'abord arrête de te senti supérieur , moi aussi je sui recherché , je pense qu'il faut retrouver les autres , pour plus de sûreté et puis

Granger ! avait t'il murmuré plus fort que elle, tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler ? reprend ton souffle miss je sais tout

Hermione ne rajouta rien elle avait tellement peur pour sas amis, tous c'était passer si vite. Le silence devenait pesant entre eux, Hermione grelottait, Malfoy se demandant si elle n'allait pas avoir un mal de tête, il s'approcha donc d'elle et la prit dans ses bras afin qu'elle se réchauffe et ne peur pas de froid, Hermione émit un peu résistance mais après tout elle devait avoir bien froid et se laissa faire. Ils passèrent la nuit comme sa. Malfoy resta éveillé mais Hermione s'endormit dans ses bras bien trop fatiguer par tous ces évènements

Hermione se réveilla, elle s'étira, ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, Malfoy n'était plus la, c'est bon, il était venu le chercher espérant qu'elle meurt de froid, elle se laissa sombrer dans la panique quand elle entendit

Bonjour Granger…

Je … je … Mais ou tu étais passé, je me suis fais un sang d'encre, je croyais qu'on t'avais emmener.

Ils ont abandonner cette nuit je l'ai est entendu, ils recommenceront a chercher dans une heure ou deux c'est pour sa qu'il faut se dépêcher de retrouver les autres, mais avant rend moi mon manteau,

Hermione, en effet portait le manteau de Malfoy, elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un air interrogatif

j'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir de froid, qui j'airais embêté après ? lui annonça t'il fièrement

Hermione rougit, il avait fais sa pour elle sans aucun doute et venant de la part de Malfoy c'était beaucoup plus que extra ordinaire.

Cela faisait dix minute qu'ils appelé les autres sans signes de vie. Soudain un bruit, derrière un feuillage, Ginny en sortit avec Harry encore déboussoler, ils expliquèrent qu'ils s'étaient caché dans un arbres et que eux aussi les chercher partout. Il ne manquait plus qu'a retrouver Ron, après tout, celui ne devait pas être bien loin, espéré les autres. En effet ils le virent coucher contre un arbre en train de dormir. C'était du Ronald Weasley tout craché. Malfoy ne put se retenir de lui peur afin de le réveiller ce qui força a Ron a se prendre une branche et aux autres a rire a cœur joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rit comme sa. Ils décidèrent donc ensuite de se dépêcher le plus possible de sortir de cette forêt maudite, de plus ils avaient très fin, donc plus vite ils seraient dans la maison de l'ordre du phénix, plus vite ils auraient le ventre plein. Quand au bout de 40mn, ils aperçurent un petit chemin, certes ce n'était pas une route mais cela allait bien faire l'affaire. Harry envoya un signaux afin d'appeler le magicobus ? Celui ci arriva a l'instant, Stans le contrôleur du train les regarda septique mais ni fit pas plus attention et les laissa entrer. Harry lui donna une adresse a proximité de la maison et c'est ainsi que 6 minute plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous devant la porte a attendre qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Voila les choses sérieuses s'actives. Cela va toujours aussi vite. mais il faut que vous vous mettiez dans l'ambiance lol

Je ne peux malheureusement pas ralentir :)


	7. Arrivé au quartier

Macgonagall en sortit stupéfaire de voir toute cette petite troupe qui était sensé être a poudlard devant sa porte .elle les fit entrer sans tarder afin d'avoir des explication non sans remarqué le ventre de ginny plus gros que a la normale.

Apres que lui est expliquaient en long en large et en travers, elle appela Kreattur afin que celui ci leur fasse un petit déjeuner bien mérité avant d'aller appeler les autres membres de l'ordre. Une réunion s'imposait.

A table tout le monde parlait sauf Malfoy , on va dire qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment parti de cette troupe d'amis. Ron lui jetait quelques regards en coin afin de vérifier certainement que celui ci ne fasse rien. Malfoy s'en fichait, il faisait parti de l'ordre c'est tous cela qui lui importait. Hermione quant a elle affichait une mine malheureuse, elle avait celle ci depuis pas mal de temps, seul Malfoy savait pourquoi, mais il voyait bien que ses amis commencé à vraiment se faire du souci pour elle.

Hermione, ça va ? demanda Harry gentiment

Je… oui sa va

Tu à l'air vraiment triste depuis que nous sommes parti, enrichit Ron

C'est que c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment c'est tout sa va s'arranger

Tu sais Hermione nous aussi on vit la même chose que toi et c'est pas pour cette raison qu'on tire tous la même tête que toi , je te croyait plus forte

Le mot de trop, Malfoy su que s'a allait péter en moins de deux, Weasley se frottait à la tornade Granger

RONALD WEASLEY , JE T'INTERDIT DE ME JUGER ( Hermione commençait a pleurer ) TU AS PEUT ETRE VECU 4 MOIS DANS UN CACHOT MAIS SE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR TE CONDUIRE COMME UN GOUJAT !!

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et s'enfui en courant dans les chambre en haut. Ron voulu se lever pour la suivre mais Malfoy avait été plus rapide que lui et lui bloquait désormais le chemin

je crois que tu as fais assez de dégâts comme sa Weasmoche , je vais y allé

DE QUEL DROIT TU T'AUTORISES À ALLER CONSOLER HERMIONE !!

LE MEME DROIT QUI T'A AUTORISER A LUI FAIRE DU MAL !!

TU N'AIMES PAS HERMIONE

PEUT ETRE MAIS MOI AU MOIN, JE SAIS CE QUELLE A !!

TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN MALFOY, UN SALE FILS DE MANGEMORT QUI SE CROIT TOUT PERMI SOUS PRETEXTE QUE…

Ron n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui était parterre devant un malfoy , furieux avec sa baguette levé contre lui . Lupin était arrivé entre temps et s'était mis entre les deux afin de persuader de ne pas achever Ron.

Malfoy furieux, sorti de la pièce afin de trouver un endroit plus au calme. C'est alors qu'a l'étage il entendit des sanglots, certainement ceux d'Hermione, il rentra dans la chambre, elle était allonger sur le lit et pleuré a chaude larmes.

tu sais Granger, tu ne devrais pas écouter ce crétin de weasley

tu sais très bien que je ne pleure pas a cause de lui

je sais…

… (sanglot)

tu veux en parler ?

je … non pas vraiment, j'aimerais oublié mais je ne sais pas comment. Ce n'est pas seulement le mal physique mais surtout moral tu vois…

Malfoy s'allongea a coté d'elle les main derrière la tête sur le dos

quand mon père me frappait, j'avais autant mal physiquement que mentalement et ma mère venait toujours me voir ensuite afin qu'elle apaise ma douleur mental et physique par de la douceur contraire de la violence que j'avais subi.

Hermione se sentait mal a l'aise qu'il lui confit tous sa, mais alors elle c'est qui qui va lui donner de la douceur

ce n'est pas Ron qui risque de me donner la douceur dont j'ai besoin

effectivement Granger tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne

j'ai tellement mal Malfoy, je … je n'y arrive plus

Granger soit forte, ne montre tes faiblesses qu'ont ceux qui en valent la peine

Devrais te les montrer dans ce cas ?

Peut être, a toi de voir

Hermione se redressa, le regarda longuement les yeux rougit par les larmes, Malfoy la trouvait très belle en cet instant. Hermione ne savait plus ou elle en était se confier a Malfoy était si bizarre mais si bien. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus de lui. Malfoy commençais a panique, Granger aurait t'elle perdu la raison ?

Malfoy , donne moi la douceur pour me faire oublié le mal au fond de mon cœur , avait t'elle dit en murmurant comme si cela était le grand secret au monde.

Malfoy s'approcha ainsi d'elle, commença a l'embrasser puis a poser ses mains sur elle, ils ne formaient qu'a cette instant plus qu'un…

-Mais que font t'ils ! Grognait Ron

je pense qu'il essai de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le peut, a cause de tes bêtises

comment sa mes …

sa suffit !! cria Lupin, vous n'allez tous de même pas recommencer à vous battre. Vous en avez déjà assez fais comme sa. De plus Ginny je te conseille de prévenir ta mère avant noël si tu veux pas faire d'esclandre, puis, (ajouta t'il avec un sourire) si tu veux avoir des cadeaux pour ton futur amour.

Ginny lui sourit, c'est vrai elle devait prévenir ses parents mais elle s'attendait déjà a une guerre nucléaire de leur part.

c'est tout de même très bizarre qu'ils s'entendent si bien tous les deux , Hermione et malfoy n'ont jamais été les meilleurs du monde s'étonna Harry

je pense que les choses changent tout simplement , répondit Lupin , nous somme en guerres , donc tant mieux s'ils s'entendent ;

Harry réfléchissait, c'est vrai que s'entendre avec Malfoy devait révéler de l'impossible pour lui mais Hermione se sentait mal en ce moment et il paraissait n'y avoir que malfoy aussi désagréable qu'il soit pour la consoler. En même temps, ils n'ont vraiment pas eu l'air d'être les meilleurs amis en venant ici, Malfoy a du tout simplement comprendre ce qu'elle avait avant eux. Ginny quant à Elle se décida quand devant l'œil amusé de tout le monde de leur écrire une lettre, simple et rapide. Seul Harry paressait anxieux.

Une heure plus tard, Malfoy apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tous les regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur lui, auquel il répondit par un simple, « elle s'est endormi « avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et attendre. Il était 11h30 quand une lettre arriva par un grand hibou, appartenant pour le plus grand malheur de Ginny à la famille Weasley. Elle se leva difficilement jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir afin de le laisser entrer. Elle s'attendait a une beuglante mais non, une simple lettre de quelques mots qui ne la rassurèrent pas. Elle fit lire la lettre a l'ensemble de la pièce :

Chère fille adorée (et enceinte)

J'arrive des que je le peux c'est a dire tout de suite afin que l'on est une discutions mère fille, ton père est encore parterre mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va certainement se réveiller bientôt,

Ginny devint blanche, qu'est ce que sa mère, aller bien pouvoir lui dire .elle préféra ne pas y penser. Elle arriverai certainement vers midi elle avait donc une demi-heure pour s préparer mentalement.

Malfoy souriait ironiquement, une enfant Weasley, enfantant a 16 ans, cela n'était vraiment pas étonnent vu le nombre de gosses qu'a sortit madame weasley, elle aussi a du commencer tôt. Lui, n'avait jamais connu les familles nombreuses et s'en contentait bien, quand il voyait weasmoche cela l'esclaffait, le pauvre aucune autorité sur sa jeune sœur qui se fait mettre enceinte par St Potter, on aura tout vu. Il pensa aussi a Hermione, elle s'était endormi peu de temps après, il était resté avec elle un peu puis avais décidé de descendre afin que weasmoche ne décide pas de venir les chercher ce qui aurai été relativement gênant pour lui mais surtout pour Hermione. La guerre arrivait et il ne voyait pas Hermione la dedans, elle était tellement fragile, tellement faible, a chaque pas il faut l'aider a avancer. Décidément Granger voyait beaucoup plus loin que le bout de son nez. Faire une guerre bah voyons. Seulement voilà c'était miss je sais tout, et miss je sais tout a toujours été très déterminée. Il commençait a s'ennuyer ferme ici, il parlait avec Lupin, il bénissa le ciel qu'il soit la, en effet pendant l'été ils avaient appris a se connaître et été devenu de bons amis.

ho fait Drago, tu n'a plus ta couverture envers Voldemort , tu vas devoir te cacher je pense entama Lupin

Ici ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Je refuse de me cacher dans un terrier de lapin, je veux me battre quitte à être en danger à chaque coin de rue

Lupin souri, tellement jeune et tellement insouciant. Mais que pouvait t'il y dire, il ne fallait pas faire fuir Malfoy et le faire fuir serait le laisser seul et sa il en était hors de question, il avait appris a apprécier se garçon si arrogant.

bon et bien le temps que molly arrive, enchaîna lupin, nous n'avons qu'a aller se répartir les chambres.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous en haut, à débattre de qui aurait quoi. Lupin avait vite trancher, Malfoy dormirai dans la chambre a une personne ou se trouve en ce moment Hermione, Harry et ron ensemble dans leur chambre habituelle ce qui sera de même pour Hermione et Ginny. Malfoy fut soulager de ne pas se retrouver avec les blaireaux .Soudain on entendit la porte s'ouvrir , on entendit un fort « Ginny « appelé en bas de l'escalier , Ginny regarda d'un regard incertain ses amis avant de descendre la rejoindre . C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de tous ranger leur affaire avant de descendre les rejoindre.


	8. pharmacie moldue?

Hermione se réveilla doucement le sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'elle avait vécu avait été super. Elle repensa a ce qui s'était passé. Bon ok , cela n'avait rien d'important a son avis au yeux de Malfoy , mais a ses yeux , lui seul avait su lui faire disparaître la douleur même si la technique n'avait pas été celle a qui elle aurait pensé . D'ailleurs comment fallait t'il se comporté avec Malfoy désormais. ? L'aimais t'il ? Non certainement pas, il doit juste l'apprécier, oui c'est sa et comme il l'apprécie et bien il a voulu lui rendre « service » logique. Bon Hermione n'était pas très convaincu de son explication mais il fallait se rendre a l'évidence, Malfoy ne devait pas être amoureux d'elle, donc pas la peine de chercher l'explication plus loin. La porte s'ouvrit, elle était encore allongée, elle tourna la tête et aperçu Malfoy qui était en train d'amener sa valise, apparemment cette chambre lui avait été attribuée. Il commença a déballer ses affaires, il n'avait certainement pas vu Hermione qui était réveillé. Celle ci décida de s'annoncer

alors tu t'installe dans cette chambre, commença t'elle

Il se retourna, visiblement surpris, Elle était la en face de lui, apparemment heureuse ce qui était une bonne chose, il lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de plier son pantalon correctement et de prendre la parole

toi tu dois le savoir tu es dans la chambre a Ginny, enfin, votre chambre. On y a amener tes affaires. la Ginny est en bas avec sa mère afin de s'expliquer

ho…je plains Ginny

moi aussi, dit Drago en souriant

Drago je … elle s'arrêta net, venais t'elle de l'appelé Drago, enfin, par son prénom ?

Je suis désolé, enfin ….. Je … après sa je trouverai sa bête que l'on s'appelle par nos noms de familles tu vois, dit t'elle en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles

Ok Hermione, répondit Drago, sa va me faire bizarre au début mais bon , qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire

Je voulais savoir, …. Enfin … ce que sa voulait dire pour toi… ce qu'on a fait ?

Je … et bien … je suis content de t'avoir rendu heureuse Hermione

Hermione sourit, elle n'en voulait pas plus pour l'instant, elle attendit que Drago sorte de la chambre afin qu'elle prenne une douche et s'habille. Elle rejoignit les autres en bas plus tard. Mme Weasley paraissait de bonne humeur, elle s'était expliqué avec Ginny et était finalement très heureuse. Ron s'excusa maladroitement devant Hermione qui lui répondis avec un sourire, ils se mirent tous a table avec Tonks qui les avaient rejoint. Décidément pensa Drago, plus on est fou, plus on rit. En effet ils passèrent leur repas à rire. Personne en voyant ce si beau spectacle aurait pensé a une guerre imminente et pourtant les forces de voldemort sont en marche.

Plus tard dans la soirée Hermione rencontra Ron dans le couloir. Lui dire quoi ? Salut sa va ? Non elle n'osait lui adresser la parole du moins pour l'instant, elle se contente de lui sourire et de rejoindre sa chambre. Le lendemain une réunion avait été organisé le matin afin de mettre en action un plan contre Voldemort. Il y avait été décidé a l'unanimité que Ginny resterait en retrait, mme weasley et Harry ayant bien assister devant une Ginny passablement énervé mais bon il avait raison. Quand a Drago, cela lui brûlait les lèvres de dire a Hermione de faire comme Ginny mais il la connaissais, il allait s'attirer ses foudres en moins de deux. Dans cette réunion il y avait dit un plan de bataille, les mangemort allaient bientôt attaqués, ce n'étaient qu'une question de temps. De plus il avait appris par la Gazette du sorcier que le lendemain de leur arrivée c'est a dire le matin même ou il parlait, Poudlard avait été encerclé et contrôlé par les mangemort créant la peur général des adolescents. Ils se remercièrent silencieusement d'être partie avant. Que fallait t'il faire ? Sans aucun doute la guerre se déroulerait a Poudlard , quand ? cela personne ne le savait , d'après Lupin il était trop tôt pour intervenir , il fallait attendre patiemment tous dans cette maison . Puis vint la discutions de noël, Mr weasley arrivera dans la journée afin que les weasley passe noël ici. Noël était demain et il devenait impératif de préparer quelque chose, malheureusement par force de rester dans la maison, aucun n'a pu acheter de cadeaux aux autres, ce que tout le monde compris. Même Ginny qui parut déçus pour le bébé. Midi arriva et tous furent a table, sa allait être de long mois. Mais pendant ces mois, chacun se verraient attribué des missions. Hermione avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle voulait y participer et qu'on ne la mette pas à l'écart. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi elle n'y participerait pas a cette guerre ? L'après midi se passa tout au mieux, elle parla bébé avec Ginny tout l'après midi dans la chambre. Un sujet dont les deux jeunes femmes ne se lassait plus. Puis en fin d'après midi, une réunion général de l'ordre, ou du moins une partie fut organisée.

Bon, commença lupin, je tient a vous exposer un certain nombre de point qui me paraît important, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il n'y qu'un personne qui connaisse toute les missions des autres et que celle ci soit resté secrètes pour ceux a qui ce n'est pas le rôle de l'accomplir, ce qui diminuerait fortement les chances de se faire découvrir si l'un de nous se fait capturer. Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle, personne n'avait pensé a ce point. Ce faire capturer et torturer. Drago y avait penser, puisqu'il connaissait bien on père mais ne s'en était pas plus affolé.

Je ne demande pas voter accord, juste votre avis, je pense pour ma part que c'est une bonne idée

Ils acquiescement tous, Hermione aurait voulu connaître la mission des autres mais il fallait ce rendre a l'évidence, comme disait Maugrey , Vigilance Constante . Elle souri a cette phrase, Ron Harry et elle ont tellement rit a force de l'entendre.

L'heure de noël sonna, il se passa sous les sourires, les rires , un repas pleins de bonne humeur , toute une nuit a rigoler . Ils leur fallaient cela avant de commencer l'enfer. Quelques semaines se passèrent.

Hermione semblait perdu ces temps ci. Drago l'avait beaucoup vu, elle ne parlait, semblait penser a quelque chose d'important. C'est ainsi que le 24 janvier, Hermione fit une demande assez étrange.

-Mme weasley, il faudrait que j'ale a une pharmacie moldue, pensé vous que c'est prudent

Ma petite Hermione tu ne va quand même pas allez dehors par les temps qui court.

Je vais bientôt avoir des missions, alors vous savez un petit tour à la pharmacie, c'est ainsi qu'elle prit son manteau, sous l'œil étonné des garçons qui jouaient au échec dans la pièce.

Drago rentra plus tard dans la salle à manger

Où est Hermione ?

Parti a la pharmacie Moldue répondit Harry

A la phama Quoi ?

C'est un magasin de médicaments moldue, comme nous avec le potions pour guérir les gens répondit à son tour mme Weasley à un drago de plus en plus agacé

Et vous l'avez laisser partit ? demanda t'il énervé

Malfoy depuis quand tu joues le petit copain protecteur, intervint ron , rouge de colère

Weasley , taie toi , je me demandé juste ou elle été passé ! enrichit malfoy s'énervant de plus en plus

Et d'ailleurs depuis quand tu l'appel Hermione, ce n'est plus Granger ?

La ferme, Drago avait dit sa d'un ton dur ce qui avait fait taire Ron . Mme weasley avait préféré s'éclipser laissant les histoires d'adolescents aux adolescents.

Au même moment, on entendit le son de la porte, avec un bref « je suis de retour « suivit de pas précipité dans l'escalier. Drago ne mit pas plus de temps a réagir, il monta les escaliers, alla jusqu'à a la salle de bain ou il y entendit du bruit. C'était pourtant fermé. Il en vit ressortir 5 minute plus tard une Hermione en pleure.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi mais pourquoi, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire devant la salle de bain, elle avait préféré se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il allait la détesté c'est sur mais pourtant il devait la comprendre et elle être honnête avec lui. Apres tout ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Et puis après tout autant lui dire le plus vite possible, si elle attendait cela aggraverait la situation. Alala leur relation du début était bien loin et cette situation allait certainement la ramener au début mais qu'importe. Elle ouvrit sa porte et voulu s'engager dans le couloir quand un homme la poussa dans la chambre. C'était Ron il paraissait furieux, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, il l'a traité de tout les noms, elle entendait même des je t'aime parfois, mais que disait t'il

Hermione j'en est mare de notre relation, pourquoi malfoy et pas moi

Mais ron je.

TAIT TOI, Tu n'es qu'une salle Garce (il la frappa d'un coup de poing qu'il la fit tomber violemment parterre. KREATTUR M'A TOUS DIT, tu as couché AVEC MALFOY !

Ron attend je, Hermione était en pleure, Ron commençais a la criblé de coup de pied, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, soudain ce fut le trou noir, elle ne vit plus la chambre, plus Ron , plus rien…


	9. Ron?

Il l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre en sang. Cette vision d'horreur ne s'en ira jamais de lui. Mais avait bien pu lui faire sa ? Elle venait de le quitter devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle semblait allez si mal et voilà qu'il la retrouve une heure plus tard couché sur le sol froid de sa chambre entre la vie et la mort. En effet après être redescendu voir les autres, il s'était inquiété et avait donc décidé de la rejoindre. Il avait alors appelé les autres de toutes ses forces afin qu'on vienne l'aider. Mme weasley s'était précipité en pleure sur Hermione ainsi que Ginny , Potter lui avait tout de suite dit de le suivre pour fouiller la maison , mais aucune trace de rien . . . pas une seule personne étrangère , pas un seul indice . Seul manquait a l'appel Ron . Drago avait des doutes sur lui, après tout si c'était lui, mais il ne voulut alerter personne, car qui l'aurait cru, on l'aurait pris pour un fou. Et c'est pourquoi Drago se trouvait désormais ici, dans cette salle d'attente a attendre le verdict. Il était arrivé en trombe dans l'hôpital et n'avait pas passé inaperçu. Un fils de mangemort avec St Potter et sa meilleure amie en sang, sa se remarque. Surtout quand c'est suivi d'une femme enceinte, d'une mère en pleure. Lupin était resté au quartier général afin de retrouver Ron, sa disparition devenant inquiétante. Tout le monde (a par Drago) en était persuader, quelqu'un s'était introduit dans le quartier général avait frappé Hermione et enlevé Ron.

Ils durent a l'hôpital persuader le médicomage de ne pas prévenir la police des sorciers , en effet chacun d'eux étaient recherché plus ou moins , le ministère étant contrôlé depuis pas mal de temps . La médicomage avait peur pour sa vie mais décida tout de même de les aider et emmena Hermione dans un service méconnu de tous a par du personnel : le service des clandestins. C'est ici que les médicomages venaient en aide aux personnes en délit sans attirer de soupçons. Il fallait être, un médicomage pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte qui fait accéder a ce service. C 'est pourquoi peut la connaisse puisqu'ils ne laissaient entrer que très peu de monde. Harry s'était porté volontaire pour accompagner Hermione dans le service, et cela faisait 2 heures que les autres attendaient assis sur des bancs de l'hôpital des nouvelles.

Les autres tournaient la tête vers celui qui venait a eux. Harry avait une mine fatigué et très triste. Il s'avança en ne regardant que Drago . Drago se demandait bien ce que Potter lui voulait, après tout il n'y était en rien dans l'état d'Hermione.

Malfoy , elle a dit ton nom dans son sommeil , je voulais te prévenir

A d'accord merci… répondit Drago, sa veut dire qu'elle n'est pas morte

Non elle dort, répondit Harry, qui entendit alors un soulagement de la part de tous, elle va certainement se réveiller, elle ne pourra pas parler pour l'instant, il semblerait qu'elle est reçu des coup au cou. Elle retrouvera l'usage de ses jambes dans un mois ou deux.

Harry avait refroidi tout le monde il le savait mais il fallait les prévenir que bien pas morte, elle restait très faible et très amoché. Il se promettait de tuer celui qui avait fait sa. Quelle souffrance de voir sa meilleure amie entre la vie et la mort. Et pauvre Ron, ou était t 'il ? Il fallait absolument qu'il se mette a sa recherche avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose,. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas un médicomage avancé vers eux jusqu'à que celle ci prenne la parole

Bonjour, je suis un des médicomages de mlle Granger, je viens vous prévenir de son état. Elle s'est réveillée. Nous ne pouvons la garder trop longtemps ici, beaucoup trop de gens l'on déjà vu et elle est en danger ainsi que vous. Il vous faudra s'occuper d'elle minutieusement, n'essayer pas de la faire marché avant un ou deux mois, elle ne parlera pas non plus, du moins pour l'instant. De plus vous serez certainement ravie d'apprendre que son bébé va bien.

Elle partit laissant tout le petit groupe sous le choc. Hermione enceinte ! Mais de qui ? Depuis quand ? Mme weasley interpella la Médicomage au fond du couloir afin de lui demander la date, cela faisait apparemment 1 mois . Drago se sentit blanchir, il y a un mois, il avait couché avec Hermione, c'était d'on lui le père, et c'est certainement sa qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain .

Drago sa va ? Ginny avait demandé sa avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voie, en effet celui ci avait une mine de cadavre et regardait droit devant lui.

Je… sa va.

Il n'arrivait pas a y croire, Hermione enceinte de lui, cela allait devenir difficile. Pourquoi ne lui avait t'elle pas dit. Conté t'elle le gardé ? Tant de question sans réponse ; il fallait qu'il en parle a Hermione mais si celle ci ne pouvait parlé, il était bien évident qu'il fallait qu'il attende. La pauvre elle en aura subi des choses, bien plus que les autres.

Ils avaient ramené Hermione au quartier général, Harry quant a lui était parti a la recherche de Ron avec Lupin. Mme Weasley était retourné chez elle avec son mari. Il ne restait donc plus que Ginny et Drago dans le salon silencieux.

C'est toi le père n'est ce pas ?

…

j'ai bien vu ta tête quand elle a dit ça, est ce que c'était quand Hermione et Ron se sont fâché ?

peut être répondis Drago,

Tu devrais aller voir si elle est réveillai et lui annoncer, peut être qu'elle ne le sait pas encore

Elle le sais

Ha…

Je vais y aller

Drago se rendit dans la chambre où se trouvait Hermione, elle ne dormait pas, bien que ses yeux soit a moitié fermé. Sa figure était parsemée de bleu. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux balafres bleues violettes ainsi que le coin de ses joues. Sa lèvre inférieure comportait des égratignures. On ne pouvait voir le reste du corps caché sous la couverture bien que ses bras soit tout de même à l'air libre. On pouvait distinguer ses petites mains, qui apparemment avaient reçu les coups à la place de sa tête vu leur état. Hermione avait du se protéger avec celles ci. Drago ne percevait pas si Hermione la regardait ou non .Il décida de s'asseoir sur le lit, C'est la qu'elle chercha sa main de ses petits doigts, Drago lui tendit avant de respirer un grand coup

Hermione, le médicomage nous a dit que tu étais enceinte. Il avait dit sa d'une traite, il voulait savoir, il ne pouvait rester dans l'ignorance, écoute Hermione si cet enfant est de moi sert moi la main, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Hermione lui sera la main avec le peut de force qui lui restait. Drago en avait donc la preuve c'était lui le père.

je vais aller retrouver Ginny, continua t'il

La petite main de Hermione, le serra plus fort. Hermione voulait qu'il reste. Il ne fallait pas la laisser toute seule, et si Ron revenait. Elle avait tellement peur.

-ok d'accord je reste, répondis Drago avec un sourire que Hermione rendit, tu sais c'est moi qui t'es découvert, j'ai alors appelé les autres, je te croyait morte. Ginny se faisait tellement de souci, elle va sûrement venir te voir. Je ne sais que faire avec le bébé. Il est évident qu'il faut que tu le gardes. Je serais la pour vous deux Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. C'est tout de même bizarre, nous ne sommes même pas amis que nous avons déjà un enfant ensemble (il sourie, elle aussi) quand on sera amis, on sera quoi ? Mariée ? (Il s'arrêta net, Hermione la regardait avec de grand yeux, puis souris) Oui enfin je pensais que effectivement on pourrait essayer de devenir amis. Apres tout on n'en est pas loin n'est ce pas ? (Hermione lui serra la main afin de dire oui) et dire que j'ai granger a ma portée, je vais pouvoir t'embêté sans que tu répliques c'est pas géniale sa. (Hermione allait certainement rire, mais son visage joyeux, se transforma en visage de douleur) Ho désolé, attend reste calme, je ne devrais pas te faire rire dans ton état.

Drago parla ainsi à Hermione pendant encore longtemps alors que pendant ce temps Ginny préparait a manger Pour elle Hermione et Drago. Harry et Lupin ne reviendrait peut être pas encore ce soir.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à avaler, ce qui allait devenir très prochainement un gros problème. Ginny se rendrait à l'hôpital St mangouste dès demain afin que ceux ci trouvent un moyen.

Le lendemain, Drago trouva Ginny couché sur le lit d'Hermione, elle avait du lui parler puis c'était ensuite endormi. Macgonagall était ensuite passé dans la matinée, non pas pour Hermione, mais pour Drago. Elle lui avait ainsi confié une mission à faire pour l'ordre. Une petite maison avait été aménagée par des mangemort dans un petit village. Cette maison regroupait une vingtaine de mangemort et il était nécessaire de les neutraliser. Drago remercia Macgonagall de lui faire confiance et accepta. Il partirait dans la soirée afin qu'il fasse est le temps de tout préparer, ils s'installerait a un hôtel a proximité afin d'observer leur habitude, de tous les conter et de les tuer tous ensemble sans en oublié un seul. Il décida d'aller prévenir Hermione avant de son départ. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'est comme sa que font les amis non ? C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ginny en sortait à l'instant, elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de rejoindre l'escalier. Drago rentra, Hermione était assise dans le lit, des coussins derrière les dos. Toujours mal en point que hier, bien que ses yeux étaient un peu plus ouverts. Il s'avance près du lit, pris la main d'Hermione et commença parler :

Hermione on m'a confier une mission, je pars ce soir et je n'ai aucun idée de quand je vais revenir.

Hermione le regarda longuement, elle aurait espérer qu'il cri poissons d'avril mais non. Il allait bien partir et la laissé seul a la merci de Ron. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, que Drago s'empressa de retirer, avant de la prendre dans ses bras sans la serrer trop fort. Hermione voyait bien que Drago avait autant le cœur brisé que elle. Elle aurait voulu lui crier reste mais seul des larmes coulèrent. Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal, perdu. Voir Hermione pleuré a l'annonce qu'il allait partir lui montra a qu'elle point elle tenait a lui et lui a elle. Depuis le soir ou il l'avait serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler de Zabinni , rien n'avait plus été comme avant entre eux . Il avait fais leur bout de chemin en brûlant les étapes. Non c'est sur Hermione n'allait jamais être une amie, c'était beaucoup trop tard, ils en étaient tous les deux au stade supérieur. Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue puis partit. A l'instant ou la porte se ferma, le cœur de Hermione se déchira, mais que ressentait t'elle pour lui ? Pourquoi fallait t'elle qu'elle soit autant affecter ? Hermione se recoucha, il ne lui restait plus qu'à dormir.


	10. enceinte?

Voilà bien deux semaine que Drago était parti , elle ne sait ou et Hermione commençait a reparler progressivement. Elle avait ainsi expliqué que c'était Ron qui avait fait tous sa ce qui avait fais redoublé Harry et Lupin leur recherche. Par contre elle ne marchait pas , elle ne sentait plus ses jambes ce qui la faisait énormément souffrir . On la portait jusqu'à table ou jusqu'au fauteuil puis on la ramenait dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain. Elle et Ginny se retrouvait souvent toute seule a cause des missions que chacun avait . Toute deux espérait pouvoir participer a la bataille finale . Il Neigeait abondamment dehors , mais Hermione avait tenu a qu'on aille l'asseoir sur le banc du jardin . Elle aimait cette endroit car personne ne pouvait la voir grâce au sortilège et de plus la fraîcheurs lui remettait les idée en place C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas Drago revenir par la cheminée du salon lorsqu 'elle était assise en train de penser .

C'est bon , il avait accompli sa mission , il lui avait fallu du temps mais il avait réussi a tous les neutraliser. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de revenir le plus tôt possible , mais n'avait trouvé que Ginny assise sur un fauteuil en trin de lire . elle lui avait d'abord demandé si cela s'était bien passé puis lui avait indiqué qu'Hermione était dehors. Il avait alors poussé la porte d'entrée et s'était approché du banc doucement

bonjour mademoiselle commença t'il , souriant a la vue du visage d'Hermione sous le choc lorsqu'elle le vit

Drago , depuis quand tu es la ?

Je viens d'arriver a l'instant , dit t'il en s'installant a coté d'elle

Tu m'a manqué Drago

Toi aussi , répondit t'il en souriant

On ne sais même pas dit bonjour . . . dit t'elle d'un ton timide

C'est vrai , affirma Drago

Ils se regardèrent . Hermione ne savait plus ou elle en était , elle se perdit dans ses beaux yeux gris , tous les moments passé avec lui resurgirent devant ses yeux , ses défauts et ses qualités . Drago lui , avançait ses lèvres de plus en plus de celle d'Hermione jusqu'à les toucher . Ils se firent un baiser chaste durant lequel Hermione avait fermé les yeux , quand elle les réouvrit , Drago la regardait souriant

bonjour Hermione

bonjour , Hermione rougissait jusqu'au oreille

Bon allez viens je vais te remonter a l'intérieur , il fait un froid pas possible ici

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de Drago , un sourire énorme au lèvre . Ils étaient ensemble , elle l'avait attendu deux semaines et ils étaient ensemble. Hermione ne pouvait être plus heureuse en cet instant . Même toute les erreurs irréparables de Drago ne viendront changé son bonheur , elle l'aimait et elle était avec lui , c'et tous ce qui lui importait . Ginny avait vu toute les scènes de la fenêtre et était très heureuse pour eux . Mais a cette pensée , son cœur se serra pour Ron , ou pouvait bien t'il être celui la . Quand elle l'aurait en face de lui , il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure sa c'est sur.

Un mois c'était passé , seul Ginny était au courant de la relation de Hermione et Drago , et Hermione commençait a affiché un petit bidon arrondi et marchait a peine , elle avait fait des progrès énorme mais avait néanmoins beaucoup besoin de l'aide de Drago . Quand a Ginny , elle commençait a explosé , elle n'en pouvait quasiment plus ,7 mois de grossesse sa pèse fortement. Harry de plus n'était pratiquement pas la ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur.

Hermione vivait un conte de fée , elle commençait , elle en était sur a aimait Drago plus que tout et il en était certainement de même pour lui . Lui aussi avait des missions a faire dont il ne pouvait lui parler mais elle comprenait tous a fais et essayait de ne pas trop l'embêter avec sa .

L'ambiance dans la maison devenait tendu . A force de rien faire , les conversations diminuent . Hermione avait peur , très peur , qu'allait t'il arrivé a Drago ? De plus , Ron était toujours introuvable , personne ne su ou celui ci aurait bien pu aller. Mme weasley s'indigna de cela , que c'était a cause de Percy , que celui ci avait influencé Ron . Mr weasley , lui , restait plus serein , personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il pensa de son fils le soir ou on lui avoua ce qu'il avait fait a Hermione.

Puis les mois passèrent , avec les mois les missions , avec les missions les blessés avec les blessés les pleures et avec les pleures la mort . Tellement de gens étaient mort depuis ces quelques temps . Ces morts ce contaient surtout parmi Poudlard ou quelques élèves tentaient la rébellion , parmi eux Neville , quel brave homme Neville , il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. Jusqu'au soir ou :

-Non je ne crois pas que ce soit sa . Hermione qu'es ce que tu en dit , ? demanda Ginny

Ginny , Hermione et Drago jouait eu trial poursuite , autant Hermione répondait a toute les questions, autant Ginny et Drago se faisait battre a tout bout de champ.

je ne sais pas , a toi de voir , répondit t'elle malicieusement

Hermione aide nous , cria drago

Non non sa ne serait vraiment pas du jeu , elle lui tira la langue avant de reporter son attention sur Ginny , alors la réponse ?

St mangouste , dit t'elle en un souffle

Euh non Ginny , la capital du brésil n'est certainement pas St mangouste tu déraille , pouffa t'elle

NON HERMIONE , LE BEBE , IL FAUT M'EMENER A ST MANGOUSTE

Ho mon dieu ! Hermione venait de comprendre , ils n'attendirent pas un moment de plus , ils prirent les affaires de Ginny , et partirent sur le champ a St mangouste afin qu'elle accouche.

Une fois devant l'hôpital , Drago refit demi tour afin d'aller chercher St Potter qui D'après lui n'était jamais la quand il le fallait.

3 heures plus tard , Drago avait enfin trouvé Potter , ils s'étaient engueuler tout le long du voyage ils arrivèrent en face de l'hôpital qui était étrangement calme. Aucun bruit , pas un chat , les lumière des lampadaires clignotaient , et juste en haut de ce grand bâtiment , la marque du seigneur des ténèbres trônait , grande et fier . Drago et Harry se dirigèrent en courant vers l'entrée. Dans le hall tous semblait avoir été dévasté , il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit , ou alors quelques pleure de personnes en trin d'agoniser . Harry prononça Lumos et la l'horreur s'empara de lui , des tas de corps gisaient sur le sol , TOUs mort . Les pleures venaient d'ailleurs . des papiers se trouvaient partout. Les potions avaient éclaté dans tous les coins de la pièce. Drago montra d'un signe de tête la pancarte qui affichait a qu'elle étage était les accouchements . Ils montèrent l'escalier , dedans se trouvé une infirmière , un visage plein de peur , mais morte . Elle faisait froid dans le dos puis plus tard un autre mais celle ci semblait dormir paisiblement . Et toujours ces pleures qui ne cessaient , venant de part et d'autres . Les lumières clignotaient , rien n'était plus a sa place dans le couloir , tous étaient en dessus dessous . Drago et Harry commençait a réellement avoir peur . Mais ou était Ginny et Hermione ? Ils rentrèrent dans toute les chambres afin de découvrirent peut être ginny mais ils n'y trouvèrent que des mamans mortes . Harry pressentait le pire . Puis enfin , ils rentrèrent dans une chambre , elle n' avait personne mais soudain Drago fut interpellé , en effet se trouvait sur la chaise le manteau de Hermione . Ils rentrèrent donc pour voir . Ils virent ainsi Ginny gisant sur le sol pleurant toute les larmes de son corps . Ces sanglots venaient d'elle . Elle était la seule survivante parmi ce tas de mort . Harry se précipita a sa rencontre pendant que Draco recherchait précipitamment Hermione mais il ne la trouva pas. Harry força Ginny a le regardé et a lui expliqué , mais elle ne pu , trop de sanglot s'échappait d'elle

Ginny , le , le bébé , ou est t'il ?

Ho Harry , ils l'ont emmener ainsi que Hermione dit t'elle de sanglot en sanglot

Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour . Ils avaient emmener Hermione , ils lui avaient pris son biens le plus précieux , non en fait ces deux biens .

Harry avait prévenu rapidement les aurors afin que ceux ci se rendent a l'hôpital . De nombreux volontaires étaient d'ailleurs sur les lieues pour soigner patients et médicomages si il restait survivant . Tous deux avaient ensuite tranplané au quartier général , une réunion s'imposait et vite. C'est pourquoi il devait être une trentaine autour de la table a débattre de comment récupéré les otages . Ils décidèrent a l'unanimité que la guerre commençait maintenant et que si ils fallaient attaqué et bien ils attaqueraient. Drago était déterminé , Hermione et lui s'appréciait de jour en jour et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la savoir a la merci probablement de son père. Elle serait d'ailleurs encore plus en danger si ceux ci venaient a apprendre qu'elle portait son enfant. Peut être le savaient t'il déjà d'ailleurs ? Peut être était ce pour sa qu'ils l'avaient emmener . Tellement absorbé dans ses pesée , il ne vit pas tout de suite les têtes de toute la table retourné vers lui . Ginny baissaient les yeux de honte , elle n'osait le regarder pendant que Harry lui affichait un air de fureur . Mais que ce passait t'il ? Macgonagall prit la parole

Mr Malfoy , bien que vous n'écoutiez pas , nous étions en train de parler du cas de miss Granger et du pourquoi celle ci aurait été capturé . Nous avions tous d'abord penser que c'était a cause de son amitié très proche avec Mr Potter mais nous nous sommes rendu conte qu' Ils n'avaient pas désirer emmener mlle Weasley qui et pourtant sa petite amie . Mlle weasley nous a donc informer d'un point qui nous a tout de suite éclairé.

Je …. Commença Drago

Mr Malfoy , je me fiche bien de relations que vous avez pu avoir avec Miss Granger , seulement voilà tout porte a croire que si ils ont décidé de l'emmener elle aussi , c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle porte votre enfant. Mr Malfoy , vous vous rendrez compte du danger qu'encourt miss Granger et j'aimerais savoir si des lettres d'amour ou je ne sais quelles marques d'affection auraient pu être déchiffré par les mangemorts ?

Je .. non Hermione et moi nous apprécions c'est tout c'était juste…

Pas la peine de vous justifier Mr Malfoy , c'était une simple question. Répondit Macgonagall durement. Mr Malfoy j'ai bien peur que la vie de cette jeune fille soit conter , sans parler du bébé de Miss weasley c'est pourquoi il faut agir au plus vite . Mlle weasley vous resterez ici , vous jours sont cotés dans une telle guerre.

Mais … s'empressa de répondre Ginny

Mme weasley , vous êtes la maman du fils du survivant , je pense que c'est une raison suffisante , pour rester cloîtré dans cette maison ! s'énerva Macgonagall

Mais professeur ? Ou allons ou faire la guerre ? demanda Drago qui n'avait vraiment rien suivît de la réunion

A Poudlard Mr Malfoy . répondis t'elle durement


	11. la guerre

* * *

Voila je met la suite avec une énoooooooooorme absence mpais c'est tout simpplement que comparé a l'autre cette fiction ne me plaisait plus mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste de ne pas la plublier alors qu'elle est déja toute finit :)

* * *

Hermione se réveilla. Elle se le vit doucement. En effet elle était couchée sur le sol froid d'une pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle, plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir dans l'obscurité qui régnait, et pu apercevoir des barreaux. L'ambiance était humide, elle entendait des petits bruits d'eau, de serrures ou de grilles sans vraiment définir d'ou cela venait. Elle commençait a sérieusement paniqué. Cela c'était tellement passé vite. St mangouste attaqué, elle, stupéfié, et Ginny ? Mais où était Ginny ? L'avait t'il tué comme tous les autres ? Elle était en trin de vivre un si bon moment. Ginny était tellement heureuse avec son bébé dans les bras. Et d'ailleurs le bébé ou est t'il ? Hermione en avait mal à la tête de toutes ces questions. Elle voulait savoir ou elle était et au mieux pouvoir en sortir, car ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit ou l'on aimerai y passer son temps. Elle aperçut au fond de la cellule, une espèce de banquette, avec ce qui semblait être a coté, une écuelle. Elle voulut s'en approcher quand soudain elle entendit des bruits.

Et dire qu'on est obligé de se taper la surveillance des prisonniers, dit le premier

Te plains pas, certain sont obligé de s'occuper d'un môme, rigola l'autre

Le jeune Malfoy papa, tu te rends compte, et d'une sang de Bourbe en plus, Lucius était fou de rage

Pourquoi ne l'ont t'il pas tuer ?

Aucune idée, allez viens on s'assoit la et on boit un petit pinons pour nous donner du courage.

Puis le silence complet, jusqu'à que reparte la discussion entre les deux ivrognes. Hermione se sentit tout d'un coup très faible. Ho mon dieu, ils savaient qu'elle était enceinte de Drago et il avait en leur possession le bébé de Harry. Mais que pouvait t'elle faire. Ces deux gros lourdeaux n'en diraient pas plus, le seigneur des ténèbres ayant certainement confié juste le nécessaire. En face de sa cellule se trouvait une autre cellule ou elle devina quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elle n'osa parler de peur qu'on ne la réprimande ou pire qu'on la frappe. Elle avait encore quelques blessures et ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien qu'avant. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'assit dans un coin et pleura, faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Comment en était t'elle arrivé la ?

Du coté de l'ordre du phénix, le plan avait été établi. Harry s'occuperait du grand seigneur des ténèbres, Tonks chercherai Hermione ainsi que le bébé, et les autres iraient combattre les mangemorts. Tous avaient peur de ce qu'ils allaient voir. Apparemment Poulard avait été réduit en esclavage et il s'agissait de blesser le moins possibles les élèves.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous juste derrière l'enceinte de Poulard, un seul pas et il serait a l'intérieur du domaine près a faire la guerre. C'est Tonks qui s'élança la première suivit de tous les autres. Il était une quarantaine contre une cinquantaine de Mangemorts mais ils y arriveraient c'est sur. Il avait mis au point un système d'alarme afin de se retrouver facilement. Tonks avait promis à Drago et à Harry de faire Jaillir de sa baguette un jet bleu pour Drago et Rouge pour Harry si elle retrouvait Hermione et le bébé. Il n'y avait l'ombre d'aucun élèves, ils se tenaient tous dans l'embrasure de la porte lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit laissant place aux mangemorts plus déterminé que jamais. Nulle trace de Voldemort. Il commença a pleuvoir un orage éclata comme si le ciel avait compris l'horreur de cette guerre. Bien sur cela ne signifiait rien en apparence, mais cela allait déterminer l'avenir de tous.

La guerre commença a coup de sort inconnu pour certains. Des corps tombé, d'autres se relevé, le sang, la fatigue, étaient bien la. Drago se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il avait déjà tué deux mangemorts, quant a Harry il était introuvable, certainement en route pour allez combattre le Lord. A Cette pensée Drago redoubla ses efforts de Tous les tuer. Tonks quant à elle avait réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur afin de retrouver Hermione et Le bébé seulement voilà la tache s'avéra difficile. Tous les élèves de serpentard étaient dans le hall, certainement pour faire face si les mangemorts n'y arrivaient pas tous seule. Ils découvrirent Tonks, et en un seul coup de Avada Kevadra, elle tomba a terre sans que personnes de la voie. Un signal retentit, Tous les élèves se mirent à courir dehors afin de se battre, de prêter mains fortes aux mangemorts.

Hermione était encore dans sa cellule. Elle s'affolait de plus en plus. Elle entendait le bruit de la bataille et y devinait ses amis en train d'y participer. Elle comprit qu'elle devait se trouvée dans les cachots de Poudlard. Les gardes quand à eux dormaient, ne prêtant nullement attention a la bataille qui était en train de se dérouler au dessus de leur tête. C'est alors que Hermione entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers la porte de sa cellule a elle. Il l'ouvrit bien grand et prit Hermione très fort par le bras

Allez, amènes toi sang de bourbe le maître veut te voir.

Drago se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait seulement voilà quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui. Il le stupéfixa et le prit afin de l'amener a l'intérieur. Mais non sans savoir pourquoi, il résista a ce sort et foutu un bon coup de poing a l'homme qui était en train de lui faire monter l'escalier, deux gardes arrivèrent a se moment la. Une lutte commença entre les trois hommes.

Harry entendit des bruits, des bruits de pleures. C'était Hermione, le juste devant elle avec un garde la tenant fermement. Harry ne réfléchis pas, il tua l'homme avant de prendre dans ses bras Hermione et de l'emmener loin d'ici.

Il marchait avec Hermione dans ses bras depuis bien maintenant dix minutes. Elle le suppliait de retourner a la bataille, que sa place n'était pas avec elle mais il n'entendait rien , le seul souhait d'Harry étant de la mettre a l'abri de tous sa . Il s'arrêta néanmoins, et avec sa baguette jeta un éclair rouge dans le ciel avant d'expliquer a Hermione qu'il avait alerter Malfoy.

Drago était en plein combat, il n'en restait plus qu'un a tuer lorsque vint jusqu'à lui un je serais éclair inespéré. Tonks avait donc réussi, elle avait retrouvé Hermione. Le jet l'attendait afin de le conduire vers elle ce qui lui mit un élan de rage qui tua l'adversaire sur le coup d'un avada kedavra bien mérité.

Il entreprît sa course, jusqu'à qu'un bras l'agrippe et transplane avec lui

Il se retrouva dans un bureau, l'homme qui l'empoignait fermement était nul autre que son père. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux. Drago mit son attention vers l'homme qui tenait derrière le bureau en face de lui. Il le reconnut tout de suite. Lord Voldemort.

Drago qu'elle plaisir de te revoir, comment se son passé ces chers derniers mois en compagnies de tes nouveaux amis ?

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder haineusement.

Tu sais Drago, tu es un sorcier très mure pour ton age et très doué, tellement ravi de t'avoir dans mes rangs, continua t'il

Jamais, murmura Drago

Comment ?

J'AI DIT JAMAIS !! cria t'il

Le Lord sourit, il continua

Drago, Drago, que tu peux être égoïste, sait tu seulement qui je détiens dans mes cachots et qui pourraient mourir a tout moment par ta faute ?

Elle n'est plus dans les cachots, répondit Drago pas aussi sur que lui

Voldemort parut surpris mais ne se démonta pas. Il ordonna à Lucius d'aller vérifier les dires de Drago

Potter l'aurait t'il sauvé ? peut importe. Cela ne change rien pour moi. A cause de toi cette sang de bourbe va être traquer jusqu'à la mort rien que pour avoir fait l'infâme déshonneur de porter l'enfant d'un sang pur tel que le tient.

Laissez la tranquille, vous n'avez cas vous en, prendre a moi

Ho non Drago se serait bien trop facile , et puis je vois la un marché , lança Voldemort tout joyeux , tu rejoins mes rangs et je la laisse elle et l'enfant tranquille , rejoins mes rangs et tu connaîtras la gloire , rejoins mes rangs et tu deviendra mon bras droit

JAMAIS !!

Voldemort soudain rentra dans son esprit. Drago eut soudain un mal de tête atroce. Et la il la vit. Elle était en pleure, en sang, tout était en feu autour d'elle. Hermione était en trin de mourir, on allait l'achever, quant a son enfant, il trônait pendu a un arbre. L'horreur s'empara de Drago. Quant il rouvrit les yeux, il était genoux à terre pleins de sueur

Tu l'aimes n'es ce pas Drago, je le sais, n'es ce pas comique. Voldemort haïssant l'amour est le premier à affirmer que tu l'aimes. Toi même tu ne te l'étais pas avoué. Quelle tristesse de devoir la perdre. Ce que je t'ai montré, c'est ce qui se passera Drago si tu ne me rejoins pas

Je … je …, Drago ne mit à pleurer, il ne savait plus ou il en était, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit égoïste, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, tandis que le Lord repris la parole

A moins que tu n'aimes pas cette sang de bourbe et dans ce cas alors je n'ai plus de raison de te rete…

JE L'AIME, VOUS ETES CONTENTE JE L'AIME

Voldemort sourit,

est tu donc prés à recevoir la marque maintenant ?

oui


	12. retournement de situation

Ils étaient la , a attendre depuis bientôt une heure . la végétation qui les entourait n'été en rien rassurante. De nombreux grand arbres cachaient le clair de lune tandis que ceux ci faisaient du bruit sous la caresse du vent .il faisait sombre et il semblait y avoir des tas de gens, mais c'était seulement de petit animaux . . . sans doute. Hermione n'en n'était pas sur, maintenant une heure qu'elle était au bras d'Harry à attendre ce qui allait se passer. Voilà maintenant trois heures que la guerre commençait et il avait déjà fallu voler à son secours. Et Harry qui était près d 'elle … sa place n'était pas ici il le savait mais il avait tenu à rester avec elle jusqu'à son retour. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que s'a allait mais a quoi bon. Harry était têtu comme une mule. Quant a Ron celui ci était introuvable, Hermione voyait bien que Harry se faisait du souci, elle, ne s'en faisait plus pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Soudain du bruit, des branches au sol, ce n'était pas un animal, non ce bruit était tout d'un bruit humain. Harry toujours silencieux se retourna brusquement, a la vue de l'étranger, il paru soulager et tranplana aussitôt sans même un regard pour Hermione. Celle ci comprit, s'approcha de celui qui venait d'arriver. Sa chemise était parsemer de sang, il avait la tête pleines d'égratignures. Il regarda Hermione longuement, puis baissa son regard sur son ventre. Ses deux être cher étaient sain et sauf…

Drago … je e suis tellement inquiété

Tait toi sale sang de bourbe, lâcha méchamment Drago

Mais Drago …. Les larmes commentaient a couler le long des yeux d'Hermione, qu'arrivait t'il a Drago.

Drago non plus n'en menait pas large, la voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix c'était le seul moyen de lui sauver la vie. Le seul moyen de LEUR sauver la vie

Ecoute moi bien, je vais t'emmener dans une petite maison non loin d'ici tu vas y rester jusqu'à qu'on vienne te chercher

Mais Drago

TAIT TOI

Il lui prit le Bras et transplana. La petite maison se trouvait dans une petite clairière. La aussi il pleuvait. C'était une petite maison de campagne possédant un jardin, elle avait une teinte rosée. Elle semblait abandonnée. Drago n'avait prononcé aucune parole. Hermione était en pleure, jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré. Il la fit rentrer, sans même lui jeter un regard, il commença à se retourner afin de partir

DRAGO QU'ES CE QUI SE PASSE, cria Hermione secoué de sanglot

Ecoute moi bien, (il se rapprocha d'elle) oubli moi et il s'en alla comme il était venu laissant Hermione au pas de la porte en pleure, les genoux a terre

Mais pourquoi était t'il comme sa, qu'es ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle criait, criait mais personne ne l'entendit, juste le son de la pluie retentissait contre le toit de la maison, juste quelques animaux la regardait étrangement. Juste elle et le froid. Il était parti, il était redevenu comme avant, elle était morte…

numéro 458

Une jeune femme avança d'un pas prudent, devant le « guichet », elle tenta de marcher le mieux quel pu bien que son ventre l'en empêchait

alors alors, femme de 17 ans a peu près, enceinte de ?

6 mois, murmura t'elle

donc enceinte de 6 mois, sans famille. je crains qu'il ne soit difficile de vous trouver des maîtres miss Granger

Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard un homme faisait son discours, son discourt de victoire.

L'aube est un nouveau jour, Potter est mort, Notre armée est la meilleure nous vaincront. Faites des sangs de Bourbe des esclaves, qu'ils ne vivent en paix. Quant au moldue, Tuez les, ils n'ont rien à faire parmi nous

GLOIRE A VOLDEMORT, GLOIRE A VOLDEMORT


	13. nouvelle vie

Miss, apportait moi ma baguette je dois sortir pour une affaire urgente

Bien monsieur, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire, monsieur faites attention, par les temps qui court …

Je ne crains rien ma petite Hermione ne vous inquiété pas

Hermione était la, dans ce hall de cette grande maison, une esclave. La bataille s'était mal passé, Drago ayant tué Harry, le Lord ne fut vaincu. A chaque fois cette pensée lui pinçait le cœur. Pourquoi avait t'il fait sa ? Lui seul savait. Toujours est t'il qu'on était venu la chercher plus tard, un mangemort, il ne lui avait pas expliqué la bataille, elle l'avait juste deviné, depuis elle n'a revu ses amis et le mangemort l'avait amené dans un centre le temps qu'on l'enregistre et qu'on la mette chez un maître. Personne n'avait voulu d'elle sauf un vieux monsieur. Il avait l'air sympathique à première vue. Cela fait un an qu'elle est chez lui. Ils s'entendent bien. Il ne la considère pas comme son esclave et doit être la sang de bourbe la mieux traité de tous le pays. Elle avait accouché 1 mois après son arrivée qui Mr vandermitch. Son fils avait maintenant 1 ans, marchait et parlé comme se n'était pas permis pour un enfant de si bas âge. Elle était chargée de faire le ménage et la cuisine. Elle avait pris en amitié se vieux monsieur qui recherchait plus que tous de la compagnie et s'occupait de lui comme ci celui ci était son grand père. Hermione était heureuse. Oui cela pourrait paraître bizarre mais elle était heureuse. Elle avait une petite vie tranquille, sortait très peu. Bien que son maître l'en encourageait. Quand elle le faisait c'était juste pour Enzo, son fils. Le petit bout chou ne se rendait pas compte de sa situation, il devait certainement penser qu'ils étaient une belle petite famille dans un beau petit monde.

La maison ou il habitait était un petit manoir chaleureux, avec des couleurs chaudes, toujours bien éclairé, et toujours beaucoup réchauffé lors de l'hiver. Hermione s'était vu attribué une coquette petit chambre voisine de celle son fils. On était en période d'été, il faisait une canicule à cuir sur place.

Je sais monsieur mais faite attention

Hermione je vous l'ai déjà dis appelez moi Henry

Bien henry

Et il partit de la maison laissant seule Hermione. Elle entendit des pleures venant de l'étage et s'activa a allez voir ce qu'il se passait. Son fils était debout sur son lit et n'avait apparemment aucun envie de faire la sieste aujourd'hui.

ma…gazouilla le bébé

Viens mon amour, viens dans mes bras, Hermione le prit délicatement, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es réveiller bonhomme , elle lui toucha le bout du nez

A haim

Tu as faim mon loulou ? allez viens maman va te préparer a manger

Hy hy

Ah non désolé Enzo henry est parti, tu vas devoir te contenter de moi

Elle descendit pour lui préparer a manger. Elle le posa dans un parc prévu a sa disposition, malheureusement le bébé avec se pouvoirs magiques faisait des siennes et n'hésitait pas en sortir en lévitant comme bon lui plaisait. Henry revint plus tard dans l'après midi, ils avaient beaucoup de travail étant responsable du secteur de la défense au ministère. Le ministère était dirigé par Voldemort lui même, les aurors étant remplacé par les mangemort . Les rues étaient gorgés de moldue clochard ou de sang de bourbe dont personne n'avait voulut. Henry s'installa a son bureau. Soudain un bruit à la fenêtre, un hibou tapait de son petit bec afin que l'on lui ouvre. Henry le fit rentrer, et prit la lettre accroché à ses pattes. L'hibou put repartir pendant que henry délivra la lettre.

_Cher monsieur vandermitch_

_Il me faut vous faire une petite visite afin de vérifier les dernières modalités quand à la défense contre la résistance au Lord c'est pourquoi je viendrais dans une petite demi-heure en espérant que vous ne soyez pas occuper. De plus il me tarde de vous invitez en personne au bal que j'organise en l'honneur de la fin de l'été. _

_Mr Malfoy_

Henry plaça la lettre dans un bureau. Il avait rencontré Mr Malfoy au ministère, celui ci étant le bras droit du Lord. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il possédait un manoir énorme. Mr Malfoy n'aimait personne et il ne sut pourquoi celui ci le prit en amitié mais sachant que c'était un homme dangereux et le préféré du lord il l'avait accepté sans rechigné, lui, et ses manière de snobe ainsi que son arrogance. Au delà de sa, Mr Malfoy était un homme relativement intéressant.

Un frappement sur la porte retentit, alors que celle s'ouvrit deux seconde après. C'était Hermione, il fallait qu'elle ale en ville faire les courses et étaient venu prévenir son maître. Elle s'attarda à lui demander si il a avait besoin de quelque chose avant de partir. Henry aimait beaucoup Hermione, c'était une femme de caractère avec un grand cœur. Elle avait sut prendre en amitié un vieux bonhomme comme lui ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Perdu dans ces pensées il n'entendit pas la porte sonné.

Drago était devant la porte, il attendait patiemment, pourquoi ce vieux bonhomme ne l'ouvrait pas ? Il ré sonna mais rien. Il décida de rentrer, après tout il n'avait venir à temps. Il rentra dans le couloir, c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait chez lui, sa maison était chaleureuse, beaucoup plus que la sienne. On sentait la vie à l'intérieur. I marcha jusqu'au salon a droite, et se hâta devant les meubles anciens ou quelques photos trônaient. Il entendit alors un petit Gazouillis derrière lui. Quant il se retourna il vit un petit bonhomme le regardait avec de grand yeux chocolat.

Tiens salut toi, vandermitch ne m'avait pas parlé de toi, serait tu son fils ?

Haaa (cri aigu) ma fait les couss, hy buo, zo a fais tiz devait estait pac

Houla doucement bonhomme je ne comprends rien, elle est où ta maman ?

Couss

Et henry il est ou ?

Buo

Tu n'es pas très coopératif comme gamin.

Mr Malfoy, ne maltraitait donc pas cet enfant, intervint henry dans l'embrasure de la porte faisant léviter l'enfant dans son parc

Loin de moi cette idée cher monsieur, je lui demandais seulement ou vous pouviez bien vous cacher.

J'étais dans mon bureau en pleine pensée…

Comme a votre habitude

Votre habitude est de coupé la parole au gens Mr Malfoy se n'est pas point poli mais passons cela doit être la jeunesse.

Auriez-vous un fils Mr vandermitch ? demanda Drago amusé

Par bleu non, c'est le fils de la personne que j'emploi dans cette maison

Votre esclave

Si l'on veut bien qu'elle soit devenue plus une amie qu'une bonne

Bien revenons en a nos moutons, il y a groupe de résistant au nord de l'Angleterre dans un petit village qui a était détecter, je voulais vous prévenir, vous devriez envoyer des forces la bas

Bien, je le ferais

Et concernant le bal, viendrez vous. ?

Bien sur Mr Malfoy, j'aimerai voir vos manières en mondanité

Ho et bien vous ne serez pas déçu, j'espère tout au moins que vous amènerez une compagne, je désirerais que mes invités soir accompagné

Il en va de soit, bien entendu

Ho fait Mr Malfoy avant que vous ne repartiez

Oui ?

Avez-vous des enfants ?

Le cœur de Drago se serra. Bien sur qu'il avait un enfant et dieu seul sait ou. Cela faisait 1 an qu'il se posait la même question sans cesse. Ou étaient-ils ? Allaient t'ils bien ? Avait t'il fait le bon choix. Bien sur il aurait été traqué mais au moins ils auraient été ensemble. Hermione où te trouves-tu. Drago ne préféra pas la cherché, cela allait lui faire beaucoup trop de mal, alors il avait décidé de l'oublier mais en vain, elle était parti loin de lui a tout jamais sans qu'il n'est pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'elle injustice. Il se sentait tellement coupable. A cause de lui, Le Lord avait gagné et il n'était même pas sur que cela avait sauvé la vie de Hermione.

Il partit de Mr vandermitch le cœur lourd,

Dans son manoir seul, il regardait par la fenêtre, son esclave faisait a manger. Hermione était t'elle esclave elle ? Il espérait que non mais il y avait une chance que mille que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier cette époque et de revenir en arrière. Il avait aimé ces mois caché dans le square à jouer au trial poursuite avec Ginny et Hermione. C'est d'ailleurs ce soir la que tout avait basculé.


	14. retrouvailles

Ce soir la, seul le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes se faisait entendre jusqu'à qu'Henry décide de prendre la parole

au fait jeune Hermione, j'ai un très bon amis a moi qui organise un bal a la fin de l'été, aurais je le plaisir d'être accompagné de vous même

je …. Hermione était déconcerté, un bal … ho Henry c'est que, croyez vous vraiment que je vais être accepté, finit t'elle d'une toute petite voie

Bien sur que oui, Hermione ne vous considérez pas comme une esclave mais comme une femme de la haute société, la ou doit être votre place

Je …. Hermione rougit, henry était tellement un homme bon, je vous remercie, je viendrais

J'y tiens, lui répondit t'il avec un sourire

Et Enzo ?

Un elfe de maison s'en chargerai-je présume

Bien

Vous êtes pensives ce soir, je me trompe ?

Oh henry, je ne sais pas, je repense beaucoup a mon passé ces temps si.

Je comprends, allez vous reposez je demanderai a un elfe de débarrassez, lui dit t'il avec tendresse

Bien, bonne nuit Henry

Bonne nuit

Le grand jour était arrivée, Hermione avait vêtu une belle robe couleur pourpre, tendis que henry avait vêtu une robe de sorcier de marque .Ils transplanerent ainsi tous les deux devant le manoir de l'ami de Henry. Hermione était anxieuse, elle ne s'était pas retrouvé en public depuis bien longtemps et cela la stressait. Henry lui fit un petit sourire afin de lui donner du courage avant de frapper a grande porte en bois massif. Un petit elfe de maison vint leur ouvrir les amenant jusqu'au buffet ou déjà plusieurs personnes si trouvé. Certain regard dévisagèrent Hermione mais se dissipèrent très vite sous le regard sévère de Mr vandermitch. Hermione se sentait toute petite sous tous ces regards et s'accrocha donc bien fort au bras de Henry. Elle ne connaissait personne et la perspective de se retrouver toute seule lui faisait peur. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe sinon elle risquerait de faire poteau toute la journée et il en était hors de questions

Elle proposa donc d'aller chercher a boire a henry qui accepta volontiers.

Alors Mr Vandermitch, satisfait de mes manières, demanda d'un air narquois Drago

Ho et bien mon cher Malfoy, cela laisse à désirer, répondis ironiquement Henry

N'êtes vous donc pas accompagné ?

Elle est partit cherchez à boire, je crains qu'elle ne s'ennuyait

Il faudra me la présenter

Bien sur, vous l'apprécierez, c'est une femme de caractère

Je n'en doute, Drago sourit, ce vieux fou le faisait toujours rire, il était le seul a avoir les pieds sur terre.

Soudain le regard de Drago se posa sur une jeune fille, deux verres à la main. Non se n'était pas possible. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, les referma. Sa ne pouvait tout de même pas être elle.

je vois que ma chère Hermione vous fait de l'effet, Henry avait remarqué l'air profondément stupide qu'était en trin de prendre Drago

Hermione …. Murmura-t-il

Hermione, appela Henry

Hermione se retourna pour rejoindre Henry mais au fur qu'elle avançait son visage se glaça d'horreur

Drago …

Vous vous connaissez quelle bonne surprise, intervint Henry qui ne comprenait décidément rien a la situation

Hermione …

Hermione ne savait que faire que dire, elle qui avait été triste durant toute ces années, sentit la colère monté en elle, il était en face d'elle, il l'avait abandonné, tué Harry et il osait être devant elle.

TU ES UN SALOP, UN SALOP

Hermione s'enfuit en jetant les verres à terre et en pleurant sous le regard étonné de Henry et meurtri de Drago. Bien sur qu'il était un salop, a quoi s'attendait t'il, qu'elle lui saute dans les bras ? Bien sur que non, il l'avait abandonné. Cependant il fut soulagé, non seulement elle allait bien mais de plus elle était avec ce brave homme Mr vandermitch. Ainsi que son fils, c'était donc lui qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, il aurait du devinez, une chevelure blonde et des yeux chocolat sa ne pouvait être que lui. Hermione courait dans ce grand manoir a en perdre haleine jusqu'à s'effondrer contre un mur et pleurer, pleurer, pourquoi, cela a était si dure de le revoir, la ici. Non elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle commençait à revivre, pourquoi était t'il la !

Hermione, je suis navré je ne savais pas que cet homme vous avez fait du mal (Henry était à coté d'elle debout, apparemment gêné d'avoir autant peiné la jeune fille)

Ce n'est rien henry mais si vous voulez bien rentrons

Elle se leva, et attendit Henry dans le Hall celui ci allant dire au revoir a certain de ses amis

Henry je …

Mr Malfoy, je me demande bien ce que vous avez bien pu faire à ma petite Hermione pour la mettre dans cet état

Je, c'est que je la connaissais avant la fin de la guerre

Ho mon dieu c'est donc vous qui l'avez abandonné dans une petite maison, vous êtes le père d'Enzo

Drago n'eu le temps de répondre que Henry lui avait envoyé un coup de poing. Drago ne réagi pas, il le méritait, il se contenta juste de murmurer

-je suis désolé

pas autant que moi Mr Malfoy, rendez vous samedi afin de revoir ensemble les détails de notre affaires, d'ici la essayez de vous faire discret.

Et il partit, d'un pas déterminé vers la porte afin de rejoindre Hermione. Celle ci ne sourit d'ailleurs pas de sa chambre de toute la journée le lendemain ne laissant rentrer son fils qu'afin de lui dire bonne nuit. Elle avait tellement mal au cœur, rien qu'en voyant son fils les souvenirs ressurgissaient mais alors la le voir lui, en chair et en os lui devenait tout bonnement insupportable. Elle avait passer l'année a essayer d'oublier ses amis ainsi que lui , elle avait essayé de ne pas lire la gazette du sorcier afin de ne pas trouver des horreurs sur Harry , elle pleurait toute les nuits de l'agression de Ron et il fallait maintenant qu'elle pleure un des plus fidèles de Voldemort qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée . Et d'ailleurs, dans tous sa Ginny ou était t'elle ? Mr et Mme Weasley, Fred, George, son Cœur se serra, elle ne put se retenir de pleurer, elle voyait tous ses visages défile devant les yeux, et chacun lui disait qu'il était mort a cause du père de son enfant. C'était elle la première qui lui avait confiance, qui l'avait soutenue. Mais non, il n'avait décidément pas changé, il l'avait amadoué pour mieux facilement approcher Harry. Et par dessus le marcher lui avait un fils qui lui ressemblait malheureusement un peu trop pour l'oublier. Elle s'endormi, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Dans un manoir non loin d'ici, un homme regardait d'un air distrait par la fenêtre, il pensait, il pensait a elle. Elle le détestait, elle ne savait pas elle qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. Mais a quoi bon lui dire, la miss je sais tout aurait de quoi répondre a son excuse et elle le traiterait encore de salop. Il fixait un point dans le parc, ne s'en détacher. il se sentait bien seul et se surpris être avec elle et son fils dans ce parc a jouer tous ensemble ; La au fond accroché au vielle arbre, une balançoire en bois ou elle et son fils serait dessus. Il les pousserait jusqu'à qu'il tombe dans l'herbe. La s'en suivrait une batailles d'herbe, ou tout simplement de jeu. Il y aurait un soleil de plomb mais tout de même un petit air frai qui parcourrait les arbres de la forêt. Puis il ferait apparaître un petit drap afin qu'ils mangent dessus avant de repartir au manoir le soleil tombant. Lui faisant faire l'avion a son fils pendant qu'elle l'attendrait dans la chambre. Oui, Drago Malfoy rêvait d'une famille heureuse lui qui n'en a jamais eu, il osait rêver a une famille heureuse alors que durant toute cette année son père et Le lord lui avait rabâché que l'amour était inutile. Il avait fini par le croire mais a quoi bon, Hermione lui avait montré qu'il y croyait toujours et peut être même un peu plus fort.

Samedi, il la reverrait peut être, quoique il doutait que Mr vandermitch n'accepte qu'il l'approche. Il s'était fait un ami plaisant qui désormais n'était plus. Il était vraiment condamné à rester seul c'est sur. Il se retourna, son lit était en face de lui, vide, froid, il s'y installa avant de s'endormir malgré lui avec la nostalgie des jours d'antan.


	15. la rencontre

Henry, il me faut aller au chemin de traverse, Enzo veut je ne sais quoi qui ne saurait attendre, puis je vous le laisser ?

Bien sur ma chère Hermione, il sera entre bonne mains, je vous propose d'ailleurs que l'on aille dîner juste après dans un des restaurants du chemin de traverse, je vous y rejoindrais en fin d'après midi qu'en pensé vous ?

Ho Henry, je ne sais pas

Ecoutez ma chère Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que votre première sortir mondaine fut un échec que le seconde le serra obligatoirement, on se retrouvera a 6h30, finit t'il en souriant avant de se lever et de partir dans son bureau.

Hermione quant a elle embrassa son fils avant d'appelé de Magicobus pour se rendre au chemin de traverse, transplané seul étant interdit pour les sangs de bourbe.

Henry regardait des papiers très important quand la porte d'entrer retentit de coup. Il se hâta afin d'aller ouvrir. Enzo était quant a lui dans son parc, couleur bleu nuit, avec un tapis de ciel bleu comportant nuage qui permettait qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Au dessus volait quelques mini avions qu'il tentait d'attraper.

Mr malfoy, entrez dit d'un ton dur Henry

Merci, déglutit Malfoy.

Il rentra pour la deuxième fois dans cette maison mais cette fois beaucoup moins sur que lui. Etait t'elle la ? Henry avait semblé avoir entendu sa question silencieuse qu'il répondit

Elle se trouve au chemin de traverse, Enzo ayant besoin de bonbon apparemment.

Ho …

Nous allons nous mettre au salon, nous serrons mieux et puis Mlle Hermione m'a chargée de m'occuper et de surveiller son fils

D'accord. Ecoutez Henry je ….

Mr Malfoy inutile de revenir a quelques autres discutions futiles du pourquoi et du comment. Je ne suis pas dans vos histoires a tous les deux, je ne vais donc pas m'emmêler mais voyez vous vous ne m'inspirait guère confiance. Qu'avez vous pu lui faire de si terrible pour qu'une si belle femme reste enfermé dans sa chambre ne voulant voir son fils qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un ?

Je … commençai à répondre Drago

Bien sur vous êtes jeunes insouciants mais il y a des choses qui n'ont pas d'âges. Trèves de plaisanterie, vous réglerez vos histoires quand celle ci daignera vous adressez la parole, revenant quant a nous a nos moutons, finit t'il par un sourire, du thé ?

Drago sourit a Henry, finalement il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir tant que cas. Ce bonhomme allait décidément l'impressionner jusqu'au bout. Pris place a une des chaises de la grande table avant que son regard ne tourne sans cesse vers le petit bout chou qui le regardait avec de grand yeux depuis qu'il était arrivé. Henry avait sa aussi remarqué.

je crois qu'il vous aime bien

humm peut être, répondis Drago tout gêner, de un parce que Henry avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Enzo et de deux ce petit monstre ne cessait de le regarder lui montrant les jouets qu'il avait dans son parc ou encore les avions qu'il avait réussi d'attraper.

Mr malfoy, si je me suis mis la c'est pour que vous puissiez voir votre fils, mais c'est aussi avant tout pour qu'on travail donc …

Oui oui Henry excusez moi

Ils se mirent à travailler jusqu'à 5h30.

Désolé Mr vandermitch mais ma volonté s'arrête ici, annonça Drago en s'étirant

Moi aussi je ne sans plus mes muscles,

Comme si vous avez des muscles, se moqua Drago

Ho monsieur Malfoy méfiait vous de l'eau qui dort, insista Henry sous les rires de drago.

Enzo quant a lui avait encore lévité de son par cet se trouvai maintenant a marcher sur la table afin de se rapprocher des deux hommes et si il le pouvait mettre de la pagaille dans leur papier. C'est alors qu'il s'installa, devant Drago, assis sur la table, les pieds dans le vent touchant presque les genoux de Drago.

Drago se sentit très mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait-il. Henry s'était éclipsé, préférant laisser leur retrouvaille privée ce qui diminuerait certainement la gêne du jeune papa

Heu salut toi

Bonyouy, ta vu é atapait coup de vion

J'ai vu sa oui, lui sourit Drago

Cmen t'appel ?

Drago et toi ?

Zo, le petit lui fit un grand sourire comme si son prénom était la plus grande fierté de ce monde

Quel joli prénom, enrichit Drago

Ye t'es vu avant

Bien sur je suis déjà venu même que tu m'as dit que ta maman était partit faire des course et Henry était dans son bureau je crois.

Maman, pati achetait bonbon

Et c'est maman qui va mangeait les bonbons ?

Non, le petit garçon se mit un rire comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, comme si ce que Drago venait de dire était risible tellement sa suggestion était bête.

Ho et moi j'en ai le droit au bonbon tu crois ?

Faut demander a maman, répondit sérieusement le jeune garçon.

Oulla je ne crains que ta maman m'envoie sur les roses.

Oses ?

Laisse tomber bout chou tu ne comprendrais pas, finit par dire Drago avant que Henry ne revienne dans la salle

Excusez moi Mr Malfoy, mais j'ai à faire ainsi que Enzo, je ne crains devoir vous mettre dehors

J'allais partir de toute façon. Il allait sortir de la pièce quant il se retourna pour faire face a Henry, Merci Henry, et il partit heureux du petit entrevue avec son mini moi qui apparemment n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

Ils étaient tous en train de rire. Au fond du petit restaurant du chemin de traverse l'on pouvait apercevoir 2 adultes hilares et un petit qui apparemment était la cause de ces rires répétitif ; Hermione passait une excellente soirée. Beaucoup mieux que la journée d'avant. Il y avait du monde mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux. C'était un petit restaurant chinois décoré de manière somptueuse, de couleur rosé. Il y avait de l'or sur les rideaux, et les chaises étaient plus des divans. C'était une ambiance saine, calme et chaleureuse. Les lumières étaient légèrement tamisés. Une petite musique Japonaise de fond se faisait entendre pendant qu'une geisha pratiquait des tours de magie sur la scène de l'autre coté du restaurant.

J'aimerais reprendre des études d'arithmancie, vous savez c'est matiè …

Dago

Qu'est ce que tu dis mon chéri

Dago, redit son fils en montrant du doigt un homme en train de parler au dirigeant de l'établissement.

Comment se fait t'il que tu sache son prénom ? demanda t'elle sévère

C'est ma faute Hermione, il est venu pour une réunion cette après midi et le petit lui a demandé son prénom

Hermione «était furieuse, comment avait t'il osait s'approcher de son fils celui la. Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de se lamenter que le principal intéressé s'approcher déjà vers la table

Heu bonjour Hermione, Mr vandermicht ainsi que Enzo, il fit un clin d'œil au petit qui tenta certainement de lui rendre mais ne ferma que les yeux.

Drago, au plaisir de vous revoir, répondit Henry Gêner

Puis je m'asseoir, demanda Drago

Ho et bien, Henry regard Hermione d'un œil septique

Celle ci n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche et regardait son assiette d'un air furieux avant de marmonner qu'il n'avait cas faire comme il le voulait

Merci, alors vous allez souvent à ce restaurant

Ho et bien non, Hermione ne sors pas beaucoup, j'arrive cependant a la faire changer d'avis de temps en temps, et vous que faisiez vous ici ?

Affaires mon cher affaire, répondit Drago souriant, alors bonhomme sa va depuis tout a l'heure.

Le petit garçon sortit de la poche des bonbons avant de demander

maman peut en donner à Dago ?

Hermione n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il s'était assis trouvant beaucoup plus intéressant son assiette, elle décida tout de même de relever la tête à la question de son fils incrédule

je… euh c'est bonbon sont a toi Enzo tu en fais ce que tu veux

tint, Enzo tendit les bonbons a drago qui les accepta un regard en coin a Hermione

Hermione il faudrait que l'on parle, elle ne paressait pas énervée, il avait donc pensé que c'était le bon moment.

De quoi ? demanda t'elle sur la défensive, de comment tu m'as abandonné lâchement ou de comment tu a refait surface dans ma vie sans que je n'ai rien demandé a personne ?

Hermione, écoute-moi !! Drago s'était levait de sa chaise, il fallait qu'elle l'écoute, il faut que je te parle Hermione on ne peut rester dans cette situation, tu le sais mieux que moi, pense a Enzo !

PENSEZ a ENZO , PENSEZ A ENZO , SA FAIS UN AN QUE JE PENsE QU'A ENZO , A COMMENT LUI EXPLIQUER QUE SON PERE EST UN MONSTRE ET UN MEURTRIER , A COMMENT IL VA FALLOIR QU'IL APRRENNE A SANS PASSER , A LUI EXPLIQUER QU'IL AVAIT BEAUCOUP DE CHANCE D'ETRE TOMBE SUR HANRY , IN SERAIT MORT BIEN AVANT SINON , A LUI EXPLIQUAIT QUE LA VIE N'EST PAS FACIL POUR QUELQU'UN DE SON SANG ET TOUS SA A CAUSE DE TOI ! ! ! ALORS OUI J'Y PENSE, BEAUCOUP PLUS DEPUIS QUE TU ES REAPARU FIGURE TOI !

HERMIONE JE SUIS DEVENU CE QUE JE SUIS POUR TOI ! POUR QUE L'ON NE S'EN PRENNE PAS A TOI !

BIEN SUR MOI ET MON FILS SERIONT MORT DANS LA RUE, C'EST SUR DIEU DU CIEL, PEU DE GENS ALLAIENT S'EN PRENDRE A NOUS ! !

ON M'A MIT DEVANT L'AVENIR, J'AI VU DES CHOSES HORRIBLES, JE VOUS AI VU MOURIR !

TU ES UN LACHE, TU NE M'AS RIEN Dit, RIEN EXPLIQUE, TU ES PARTI COMME UN VOLEUR ALORS NE DEMANDE DE REVENIR !

Hermione sortit en pleure dehors, elle ne pouvait supporter d'avantage ! Elle avait raison et il avait tord. Pauvre petit sa a du être un sacré sacrifice pour lui de les laisser tomber tout les deux a la merci de ce monde, quel dilemme. Hermione jubilait, elle voulait y retourné afin de mettre ce crétin sur le droit chemin mais a quoi bon. Elle tremblait, la rue était assez sombre et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'en aller. Elle espéra que Henry comprenne afin qu'il ne tarde pas trop a l'intérieur.

Je suis sincèrement désolé Mr Malfoy … risqua Henry

C'est rien Henry, j'aurais essayé mais si la tache aurait été facile cela n'aurait pas été Hermione, je vais dire au revoir a Enzo et disparaître de leur vie, je n'ai vraiment rien à faire avec eux, ils ne me veulent pas

Moi je te veux, avait prononcé Enzo ce que Drago reçu comme des paroles ravivant d'espoir

Il le prit sur ces genoux afin que celui ci le comprenne mieux.

Ecoute Enzo, J'ai fait beaucoup de mal a ta maman et elle ne veut plus me voir

Tu as fait quoi ?

J'ai … J'ai été lâche Enzo, je vous ai laissé tomber et il ne fallait pas

Tomber ?

Oui, sourit Drago, et ce n'est pas bien tu comprends, il ne faut plus que je vous vois

Mais si on veut te voi, Enzo sanglotait pendant que le cœur de Drago battait a tout rompre

Non il ne faut pas, peut être plus tard mais la ce n'est plus possible, écoute bonhomme pleure pas, promis tu me reverras mais il faudra être patient

Pasen ?

Cela veut dire attendre.

D'acco j'attends, répondit Enzo qui sanglotait toujours

Hy este avec moi lui ?

Bien sur Henry serra toujours la pour toi, va il ne faut pas faire attendre ta maman. Promis tu ne m'oublie pas et tu attends ?

Promis

Ils se croisèrent le petit doigt en signe de pacte. Drago était fier de cet échange avec son fils, il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du restaurant avant de disparaître en tranplanan. Henry, Hermione et Enzo quand a eux rentrèrent au manoir.


	16. le procès du changement

* * *

Voila la suite :) :)

Find love: Merci merci merci merci pour tooooout tes commentaires :) Cette histoire ne me plait plus ou du moins si elle me plait mais il faudrait que je l'a réécrive entieèrement ain de ne pas aller trop vite et de moin s faire de faute ou encore de faire attention a certain d'tails par rapport a ENZO ( REF A VALALYESTE ;) ) . Toujours est t'il que 'jai évoler et je pense que comparer a l'autre histoire cela se voit :) Un grand merci encore, continu de lire hihi

Valalyeste : XD XD XD XD Que te dire... OUI les bébés de 1 ans n'ont pas toutes ses "facultés" mais étant ma prémière histoire et étant avoir été écrite trèèèès vite, je me suis permises des erreurs que je ne ferais plus maintenant ( je penses ) looool dont comme l'histoire est déja toute écrite, je ne changerai rien mais sache que je suis autant toi ennuyé. on a cas se dire que Enzo est un super bébé... loooool

* * *

3 mois passèrent, nous étions en décembre. Un mois de terreur. Le lord avait semble t'il découvert une trahison dans sa nation et ne voyait d'autre remède que de tuer le coupable ainsi que ses complices. Les rues étaient déserte et froide, la neige recouvrait les routes sans que personnes ne sortent les dégager, les seuls personnes sortant, étaient celle qui se levait au matin, pour aller faire quelques courses. Sinon chacun restait barricader dans sa maison. Tout le monde avait peur de la Milice du lord. Une dizaine d'homme en capuche noir dont le plus terrifiant était celui qui se tenait devant tous les autres, le bras droits du Lord, il n'aspirait aucune pitié et tué quiconque qui était soupçonné. De nombreuses victimes périrent déjà avant d'avoir pu passer noël. Il n'y avait peu de journaux, seul quelques infos par ci par la qui informaient les gens si ils pouvaient tenter de sortir ou si il leur était fort conseiller de rester cloîtré chez eux a double tour. Il faisait un sombre surnaturel, pu de lumière, les détraqueurs avaient envahi les villes. Même les chats et les chiens se réfugiaient chez des maîtres. Les principales victimes étaient les moldues et les sangs de bourbe à la rue. 300 sont déjà mort depuis début décembre, de froid, de mangemort ou de détraqueurs.

Nous étions le 24 décembre au soir de noël, il faisait un froid glaciale dehors mais trois personnes arrivaient tout de même à sourire. Henry étant un ministre de la défense contre la résistance, il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entretenir dans son bureau avec la milice et donc n'était pas un potentiel traître et pu donc passer noël tranquille. Hermione quant a elle aimait beaucoup noël, et c'était le deuxième noël de son fils il se devait d'être réussi. Elle lui avait bien sur raconté l'histoire Moldues du père noël en mélangeant avec l'histoire sorcière. Effectivement le père noël des sorciers n'était pas tiré pas des reines mais se trouvait tout simplement sur un carrosse qui volait de lui même. Elle lui expliqua que les deux étaient des frères et qu'il aurait ainsi beaucoup de cadeaux. Enzo était fasciné, un bonhomme amenant des cadeaux par ce froid, il devait vraiment être très gentil. Le salon du manoir était décoré entièrement de rouge et de couleur chaleureuse plus que d'ordinaire. Il y avait un beau sapin vert au font de la pièce ou pivotait autour des petites fées et des petits bonhommes sur des balais. Il y était accroché des boules dont les images changeaient souvent avec bien entendu une belle guirlande chantant quelques chants de noël incontournables. En dessous, ne se trouvait encore rien. Hermione avait dit à Enzo qu'il fallait attendre minuit et que le père noël des sorciers ferait apparaître tous les cadeaux dont il désirait sous le sapin. Sur la grande table du salon se trouvait un repas digne des rois, avec à coté une grande cheminé où y était accroché des chaussettes. Il y avait de la dinde, des pommes de terre, des fruits de mer, de la bûche, du poisson, et des tas d'autres choses inimaginable. Les elfes du manoir avait produit un travail phénoménal.

Quand minuit sonna, les cadeaux apparurent du vide en dessous du sapin, Enzo fut émerveillé, et accouru jusqu'à lui afin de les ouvrir. Mais celui qui lui fit certainement le plus plaisir était celui de Drago. En effet il lui avait offert un petit balai afin de voler. Hermione n'eut pas été très contente qu'il lui est offert un cadeau et de plus un balai mais quand elle vu les petits yeux brillant de son fils elle oublia sa colère rapidement.

Le lendemain, un jour comme les autres commença. Seulement voilà c'est ce que croyait Hermione, elle était a la cave afin d'y trouver une bouteille de champagne comme lui avait demandé Henry, c'est alors qu'elle tendit un bruit venant du haut. Elle se précipita, qui cela pouvait bien être ? Et la son visage fut pris d'horreur, Henry était par terre mort, a l'entrée, des hommes venant de le tuer sous les yeux d'Enzo qui sanglotait replié dans son parc. Hermione poussa des cris pleura, mais rien ni fut Henry ne se releva pas. Elle entendue ensuite crier. Un homme était en train de le sortir de son parc. Elle cria de le laisser, essaya de le défendre mais un coup violent lui fut projetée a la tête et elle perdit pied. Deux bras la soulevèrent ensuite et elle et Enzo furent amener la ou Hermione aurait préféré ne jamais retourné. En effet ils tranplanerent au ministère de la magie, ou plutôt comme se le plaisait a dire Hermione au ministère de l'horreur désormais. Son fils et elle durent suivre un homme en noir qui souhaitait apparemment les amener dans une salle. Elle portait Enzo, essayant de le calmer, de le rassuré mais elle même ne savait ce qu'il allait se passer. C'est alors qu'après quelques couloirs interminables, on la fit rentrer dans une grande salle d'audience, ou apparemment des juris y attendaient. Elle n'eu le temps de découvrir tout les visages de l'audience, elle se contenta de s'asseoir la ou on lui avait demandé, c'est à dire au milieu de la salle sur un siège avec Enzo sur ces Genoux .Un homme commença soudain a parler.

Nous somme ici pour l'affaire de Mr vandermitch, tué pour trahison. La légation de ses biens se fera dans ces lieues.

Je … Miss granger vous n'êtes autorisé à parler ! répondis méchamment l'homme en face d'elle

Il se passa donc une heure de bavardage à qui irait-elle biens. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Mais encore d'avantage quand celle ci comprit que l'on parlait enfin d'elle et de son fils.

Qu'allait donc faire de Miss Granger et son fils ?

Remettons les dans la rues, répondis une femme qui regarda Hermione de manière répugnante, c'est de la qu'ils viennent après tout

Seulement voilà, bien qu'avoir payés peu, il a payés quand même afin de les acquérir ce qui fait donc d'eux un bien qui ne peut être abandonné.

N'y a t 'il personne pour se les enticher ?

Si moi, un homme venait de se lever du fond de la salle, il assistait le regard dur a la légation des biens du pauvre Mr vandermitch, il avait été très peiné de sa mort et de son arrestations mais n'avait rien pu faire contre le Lord. Il se tenait donc la, debout pour une seule bonne raison. Hermione et l'enfant, il ne voulait les abandonnés, il fallait les aidés.

Mr Malfoy ? Vous ? pourquoi vous dérangé de tel gens ?

J'ai besoin de nouveaux esclaves, les recevoir gratuitement me conviendrait fortement, et puis vous êtes dans une impasse, que faire d'eux sinon que de me les donner ?

Bien Mr Malfoy, je ni voit pas d'inconvénients

Mlle Granger et son fils Enzo granger reviendront donc à Mr Malfoy, la cour peut disposer

Hermione se sentit tomber, Malfoy avait décidé de les prendre, les mots de l'homme qui venait de dire cela résonnait encore dans sa tête « reviendront donc a Mr Malfoy » non il ne fallait, il ne pouvait lui faire sa. Elle avait commencé à avoir une vie merveilleuse et on venait lui enlever l'homme qui l'avait aidé pour lui donner celui qui l'avait abandonné. La vie était tellement injuste. Henry mort, mort et mort et Malfoy vivant. Elle ne sentit pas un homme la prendre par le bras et l'amener vers une des cheminées du ministère. Il partit en clin d'œil dans la foule pendant que Hermione tenant encore Enzo dans ces bras, restait la, sans bougé. Enzo pleurait, il ne savait ce qui allait arriver, il avait été content de voir Drago bien que celui n'avait pas le visage gentil qu'il avait auparavant. Il s'inquiétait, sa maman avait l'air d'aller si mal. Soudain il vit Drago arrivé. Lui il allait sûrement les aider.

Vient-on s'en va. commença t'il

Hermione ne réagit pas, elle se laissa emporter par Drago qui la poussa dans la cheminée avant de prononcé le manoir Malfoy. Ils atterrirent ainsi dans le salon de celui ci. Hermione n'avait encore décroché un seul mot. Non se n'était pas possible. Qu'avait donc t'elle fait. Et lui la que lui voulait t'il. Qu'il la laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim, midi est passé depuis bien longtemps , Rosy ( un elfe de maison apparu )

Oui maître ?

Va préparer à manger pour nous 3

Bien maître

Bon Enzo je pense qu'un autre elfe va t'indiquer ta chambre il faut que je parle a ta maman, winkie, emmène ce petit dans sa nouvelle chambre.

L'elfe s'approcha d'Hermione afin de prendre Enzo. Hermione le laissa tomber doucement par terre afin qu'il suive l'elfe. Elle paraissait ailleurs comme envoûté.

Hermione je suis désolé pour Henry, j'ai était très triste d'apprendre cela

…

je ne voulais pas vous laisser a la rue tu comprends

…

Hermione parles moi

…

je vais t'amener à ta chambre

…

Il la prit par le bras et l'amena a sa chambre, elle restait la sans rien dire comme perdu, il la conduisit jusqu'à son lit mais toujours rien elle restait silencieuse.

-Tu sais Hermione je suis vraiment désolé lui avait t'il dit mais rien elle ne parlait pas.


	17. la fuite

Des jours passèrent sans que Hermione ne décroche mot sauf a son fils qui avait l'air de se plaire chez Drago. Il n'avait pas encore idée de se que représenté la mort et demandé de temps a autres quand il allait revoir Henry ce qui a chaque fois faisait naître des larmes au coin des yeux de Hermione et celle ci lui répondait que peut être un jour on le reverrait ce dont Enzo se contentait. Elle ne parlait pas a Drago, elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas. Elle aurait aimé vouloir lui parlé, lui racontait des tas de choses, rigolé mais rien. Plus les jours passaient, plus le silence se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Elle ne voyait pas souvent, son travail le prenant beaucoup. Quand a Enzo, ce petit monstre s'était lié d'amitié avec un des elfes. Winkie aimait beaucoup le petit garçon qui avait apporté de la gaieté au château de son maître et ce qui était extraordinaire le faisait sourire.

Il était 22h, Enzo dormait, Drago n'allait certainement pas tarder de rentré de son travail tandis que Hermione lisait dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir. Elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Elle se douta de l'identité de la personne et ne se retourna pas.

Bonsoir

Bonsoir, pour la première fois Hermione lui décrocha un mot ce qui fit un bon dans le cœur de Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas

Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? tenta-t-il timidement

Depuis qu'Enzo est couché, elle se tut pour reprendre 5 secondes après, comme chaque soir. Elle avait dit cela d'un ton las. Tu rentre bien tard ces temps ci.

Oui mais tu comprends le travail

Hermione leva la tête de son livre et lui sourit. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas mais a cet instant la, il sentit une chaleur tout au fond de lui. Elle ne lui avait pas sourit depuis si longtemps. Depuis la fameuse nuit ou il était venu la cherché pour la mettre à l' écart.

Que me vaut se sourire coquin mademoiselle, s'empressa-t-il de dire gentiment

Coquin ? Je n'ai en rien fait un sourire coquin ! sourit-elle

Bon alors qu'es ce qui te rend si heureuse

Je ne sais pas, c'est mon anniversaire demain

Je sais

C'est vrai ?

Non, il se mit à rire

Cela lui faisait tellement du bien de la voir de bonne humeur qu'il en profita au maximum pour la voir rire.

Hermione, tu sais cette fameuse nuit, j'ai voulu vous protégé, le Lord m'a montré des images dans ma tête ou je voyais Enzo pendu a un arbre et toi ensanglanté par terre… il se tut, il redoutait une nouvelle explosion de Hermione mais il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent si ils voulaient repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Le regard d'Hermione s'attrista, elle baissa le regard. Elle semblait chercher ses mots

Drago, je, j'ai eu tellement mal … Elle se mit à sangloter

J'ai vu Hermione, et je savais que je te faisais du mal, la fameuse nuit je ne suis pas partis tout de suite je t'ai entendu crier et pleurer a la porte, je voulais revenir te prendre dans mes bras mais … j'avais peur pour toi, pour mon fils j'avais peur

Drago lui aussi se mit à pleurer. On aurait pu penser a une scène tragique mal faite de théâtre la ou les deux amants se mettent à pleurer de malheurs avant de se tuer. Hermione leva les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas de voir Drago pleurer, lui qui est si dure d'habitude. Elle le regardait, lui aussi, quand il se remit à parler

Hermione, je ne supporte plus que tu m'en veuilles, nous sommes ici, tous les deux et vivant, profitons en.

Drago , je ne t'en veux plus depuis bien longtemps , répondit t'elle d'une voix muette , mais a coté de sa quand tu pars d'ici tu vas le rejoindre tu vas tuer des innocents et sa me pousse a m'éloigner de toi , il ne faut pas , elle pleurait de plus belle , quel cruel dilemme , un amis ou un meurtrier , c'était les deux et il fallait qu'elle accepte les deux facettes .

Je comprends … Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce sous les regards incertain et tétanisé d'Hermione.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione dormait dans son lit, des traces de larmes apparaissaient encore sur ses joues. Elle se réveilla soudainement se demanda bien ce qui avait pu la sortir de son réveil ainsi.

Drago se trouvait près de son lit, habillé prêt a sortir, un jeune homme près de lui, pas plus vieux que Enzo.

Qu'est ce... demanda-t-elle encore toute endormi

Allez Hermione dépêche toi, quand ils vont se rendre compte de ce que j'ai fait ils vont accaparer le manoir

De qui tu parles ? Hermione s'était levé afin de mettre une robe de chambre et de comprendre ce qui se passait, et d'abord c'est qui lui ? et pourquoi tu me réveilles en pleine nuit ?

Hermione une question à la fois, il paraissait tendus, de un je parle des mangemorts, nous allons quitter cette maison et allé se cacher dans un petit village ou un membre de la résistance viendra nous chercher. Celui la c'est le fils de Potter, que j'ai été cherché chez le Lord d'ou le fait que je te réveille en pleine nuit car quand celui ci découvrira que son rejeton n'est plus chez lui mais avec un traître il risque de s'énerver.

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle n'en revenait pas. Disait-il vrai ? Si elle comprenait bien Drago s'était retourné contre son maître et avait par la même occasion ramené le fils de son meilleur ami avec lui.

Comme apparemment tu n'as rien à dire, ou a demandé on va se dépêcher, je te laisse préparer tes affaires pendant que je vais réveiller Enzo et préparer ses affaires a lui. Tom, Hermione, Hermione Tom je vous laisse tous les deux.

Hermione n'en revenait pas Le Lord avait appelé le fils de Harry Tom, il ne l'avait donc pas tué. Peut être pensait t'il qu'il en fera quelqu'un de puissant résistant au Avada Kedavra. Le pauvre petit. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer incrédule face a la situation. Elle aurait le temps de comprendre tous sa quand ils seraient tous en sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans le hall,

Bon nous allons transplaner dans une plaine, a partir de la il va falloir marcher. On ne peut transplaner dans le village directement, nous serions enregistré dans le registre du village et donc facilement repéré. Hermione hocha la tête, elle ne savait que faire, il fallait qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

Ils transplanerent donc tous sans un mot dans une plaine laissant derrière eux le manoir Malfoy cachant encore nombres secrets.

Il commença à pleuvoir, ils marchaient tous dans l'herbe, Drago tenant Tom et Hermione Enzo. Il faisait nuit, les petit sanglotaient mais Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à faire une pause, il fallait aller vite. Sa marque le brûlait, son maître l'appelait mais il ne viendra pas, il ne viendrait plus. Pourtant plus il désobéissait plus la marque le brûlait. Mais Hermione était a ses coté et il reprenait courage.

Ils arrivèrent a l'entré d'u n petit chemin conduisant lui même a l'entrée d'un petit village fermé par de grandes barrières. Ils se rendirent a la grande porte de bois. Un homme l'ouvrit.

C'est pourquoi ? demanda l'homme d'un ton à faire fuir le plus courageux

Nous sommes de simples voyageurs, répondit Drago, nous venons chercher une auberge afin de s'abriter pour la nuit.

Un couple avec ses deux enfants en pleins milieux de la nuit sous la pluie loin de la ville ? demanda t'il soupçonneux

Ce que nous venons faire ici ne vous regarde en rien mon brave homme, répondit méchamment Drago

Oh très bien mon petit bonhomme, mais je me dois de demander a la tombée de la nuit aux visiteurs leur identité, il y a de drôle d'oiseau qui court depuis 2 ans. entrez, vous n'avez qu'a allez a l'auberge de Manette. Le propriétaire vous y accueillera bien.

Merci, répondit Drago soulagé que le vieil homme leur propose justement l'auberge ou on lui avait donné rendez vous.

L'homme ouvrit la grande porte afin de laisser passer ce qu'il pensait être une petite « famille » avant de la refermé et de reprendre son tours de garde. Drago fit signe a Hermione de le suivre. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le village de plus en plus. Celui ci était désert, a par quelques chats par ci par la. Pourtant des bruits sortaient d'une maison. Des bruits de rire, de verre et de musique s'élevaient de cette demeure. En haut une pancarte pendait avec semble t'il quelques centaines d'années a son actif. Sur celle ci était écrit ou du moins forgé : l'auberge de Manette. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur afin de se protéger de la pluie le plus vite possible. L'intérieur est assez chaleureux quoiqu'assez sale. Il y avait beaucoup d'ivrogne. Sur les murs étaient accroché des tableaux de chasse, ou de bête bizarre que même Hermione ne connaissait pas. Plusieurs table en bois étaient disposé un peu partout dans la pièce et était pratiquement toute occupé. Les serveuses de faisaient de tant en tan t touché par les client un peu trop épris de l'alcool tandis qu'un orchestre chantait les louanges de leur amour passait . Le propriétaire de ce lieu vint à eux.

Bien le bonsoir messieurs dame, annonça t'il joyeusement, qu'es ce qu'une petite famille fait dehors par le temps qui court ?

Nous venons demander une chambre pour la nuit. répondit Drago

Bien mon petit monsieur, il doit m'en rester une ou deux, vous serez bien installer. Vous la voulez pour maintenant ? Pas un petit coup à boire ?

Non merci, sourit Drago, mais nous sommes fatigués et trempé, nous demandons qu'une bonne douche et un bon lit.

Je comprends, suivez Ginette, elle vous y conduira

Une femme apparu de derrière le comptoir, il semblait être la femme du propriétaire. Elle les conduisit a une chambre, les couloirs était aussi peu encourageant que la propreté de la salle mais peu importe, il n'allait pas y rester longtemps. Elle leur ouvrit la chambre, leur passa les clés de celle avant de disparaître derrière un couloir. Ils entrèrent. Il y avait deux petits lits superposés ainsi que un grand lit au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une porte qui menait a la salle de bain. Tous étaient assez sombre et pas bien propre.

tu … commenças Hermione

Pas maintenant Hermione, on se douche et on en parle, la coupa Drago

Hermione prit sa douche, fit prendre la douche aux deux petits. Elle avait un pincement au cœur de savoir que c'était le fils de Harry. Elle le voyait trait pour trait quand elle le regardait et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur. Drago prit sa douche en dernier. Ils couchèrent ensuite les deux petits dans les petits lits qui s'endormirent directement. En effet cette nuit les avaient épuisés.

Bon alors tu veux savoir quoi ? demanda Drago

Tout ! répondit Hermione indigné qu'il pose une telle question

Mais pose cela sera plus simple pour moi

Tous d'abord, Tu t'es rebellé contre le Lord ?

Oui

Comment et pourquoi ?

J'ai juste était cher le fils de St Potter et il doit déjà a cette heure ci de la nuit se demandé ou celui est passé. et je pense que demain matin il comprendra que c'est moi qui l'est enlevé et qui m'est enfui avec toi

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais ne pas m'en vouloir en me voyant partir chaque jour a ses cotés et je te devais beaucoup de choses c'est pour sa que j'ai décidé de m'enfuir.

Pourquoi le Lord n'a pas tué le fils d'Harry ?

Pour la simple est bonne raison que c'est le fils de Harry et que celui ci a un malin plaisir à le tenir éloigné de sa mère.

Ginny est vivante ? ! Hermione sentit ses larmes monté, Ginny serait t'elle vivante

Et bien a vrai dire personne ne le sait, enfin de mon entourage, en tout cas personne ne la vraiment mourir donc...

Oh mon dieu mais, mais

Calme toi Hermione, il se peut qu'elle soit morte, ne te fais pas de fausse joie. la calma Drago

Et donc qui t'a donné rendez vous ici ?

Les membres de la résistance

Comment les as tu contacter ?

Des sources

Mais ils ne pensent pas que c'est juste pour pouvoir les arrêté que c'est un piège ?

Non parce ce qu'ils savent que je suis avec toi, et ils nous déjà sûrement aperçurent rentré dans le village

Comment sa ils me connaissent ?

Hermione la plupart de tes anciens amis font partis de la résistance

Hermione mit sa main devant la bouche. Ses Amis. Ils y en avaient de vivant et en plus elle allait les revoir. Elle ne savait que faire pleurer, rire, se jeté au coup de Drago qui ne lui avait pas dit sa plutôt, elle ne savait pas.

Ils vont venir nous chercher ?

Demain matin a l'aube oui, donc dans certainement une petite heure, ils nous emmèneront au quartier générale de la résistance. Du moins toi moi je ne sais pas si ils voudront m'accepté. Mais comme je t'ai ramené toi et Potter.

Je ne te laisserai pas Drago … Hermione avait prononcé cela dans un souffle, elle le regardait les yeux brillant.

Elle comprit a quel point il tenait a lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui en veule. Il fallait qu'ils se soutiennent. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, ils se regardaient toujours quand celle ci se touchèrent avant de s'éloigné pas longtemps après. Ils se regardèrent gêné avant de prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles et de se coucher. Une heure après un homme cogna à la fenêtre de la chambre. Drago ouvrit les yeux avant d'apercevoir Seamus Finnigan. Drago réveilla Hermione avant d'aller ouvrir à celui ci qui enjamba la fenêtre. Il regarda Hermione longuement avant de lui sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se retourna d'un œil méfiant vers Drago. Fallait t'il lui faire confiance.

Pour venir avec nous je dois te faire boire du vésiteraserum afin d'être sur que tu ne vas pas nous trahir. Je te préviens personne la bas ne t'appréciera étant donné que tu as tué Harry mais comme tu as ramené Hermione et le fils de Ginny ils te laisseront tranquille je pense.

d'accord, répondit Drago d'une voir roque.


	18. la résistance

Ils arrivèrent a une entrée d'une grotte a l'extérieur du village vers une plaine. Ils y entrèrent, s'enfoncèrent dans plusieurs galeries avant de passer un escalier puis une porte. La porte s'ouvrit, Une touffe de Cheveux rousse appartenant à Ginny Weasley Barra la vue de la jeune Hermione qui fut secoué de terrible sanglot. Drago ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la pièce mais plutôt les regards haineux qui lui montraient bien que si ils étaient la c'était a cause de lui.

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur une personne qu'il n'aurait préféré voir. Il se précipita sur l'homme afin de le frappait. Celui ci reçut un violent coup de poing et tomba à terre. Quelques cris se firent ressentir puis un silence total. Deux bras empoignèrent Drago.

Sale lâche, comment a tu osé frapper Hermione et t'enfuit après ? ! Cria Drago de tous ses poumons ; ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie c'était de tuer cet imbécile. ce traite, ce lâche.

Hermione s'approcha un peu de Ron. Les yeux grands ouverts, ils étaient donc la, lui … Elle se décomposait a mesure s'il la regardait, elle sentait les larmes montaient. Il la regardait sans honte. il la dévisageait de la même manière que quand il l'avait frappé il n'avait pas changé. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui avant que celui ne toussote.

Hum Hermione je …commençai t'il avec un niai sourire

Tu ne m'adresse pas la parole

Que quoi ?

NE M'ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE, (elle se retourna vers Ginny) ET TOI ALORS, TU LUI REPARLE APRES CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ! ?

Hermione je ….

Non tait toi, je te croyais ma meilleure amie même après deux ans qu'on ne se soit vu Ginny ! commença à pleurer Hermione. , je ne dors plus à cause de lui ! Vous hésiter à prendre Drago dans vos rangs alors que vous laisser y rentrer des malades mentaux !

Je t'interdis de dire sa, cria Ron

Ne hausse pas la voix la Belette, cria a son tour Drago

Malfoy t'es pas chez toi je te signal, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'a mi dans ton lit que tu peux parler, qu'es ce que je vois la, tes deux marmots ? Il a eu le temps de t'en faire une deuxième ?

Cela était trop pour Drago, il s'arracha des bras de la personne qui le tenait et sauta sur Ron le martelant de coup de poing. Il fallut bien deux minutes pour le calmer.

Ron comment peut tu dire des horreurs pareil, Hermione criait, pleurait, je te présente mon fils, et oui c'est le fils de Drago et j'en suis très heureuse, et la figure toi que c'est de le fils de ta sœur et de ton meilleur amie que Drago a été chercher chez le Lord

Un silence pesant se fit. Tous se tournèrent vers le petit Potter debout par terre. Ginny commença à suffoquer, c'était son fils. Elle cria, pleura avant de prendre son fils dans les bras. Le pauvre petit ne comprenait pas

Ginny je te présente ton fils Tom.

QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD

Papa, criai Enzo, PAPA réveille toi, tu m'as promis d'aller à la rivière et en plus tu tiens toujours tes promesses !

Oui oui attend j'arrive

Cela faisait pas mal de mois que Drago, Hermione, Tom et Enzo était arrivé au quartier général de la résistance et il se faisait accepté quasiment de tout le monde sauf de certain pour qui un Malfoy restait un Malfoy. Hermione avait décidé d'apprendre a Enzo qui était son père et donc de lui présenté Drago en tant que Papa .le petit en fut enchanté, après tout il s'entendait très bien avec Drago et cela lui plaisait de l'appelé Papa. Hermione se sentait bien au quartier mais un air de mélancolie se déplaçait avec elle, Henry, Harry, avant. De plus Ron ne lui facilitait pas la tache. Le rencontré a chaque coin de couloir lui était insupportable. Elle avait pardonné à Ginny, après tout c'était son frère et cela il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oubli. Drago se leva de son lit encore endormi tandis que le petit était assis dessus. La chambre de Drago n'était pas spacieuse et était très chaleureuse. Tous ce que celui ci n'avait jamais connu ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas bien qu'il n'en dise. Il se dirigea vers son armoire afin de s'habiller après s'être rendu à la douche. Le petit l'attendit un bon quart d'heure avant que son papa ne daigne montrer le bout de son nez.

Bon allez on y va ?

Oui, cria Enzo content que son papa veuille enfin sortir

Ils descendirent l'escalier, passèrent devant plusieurs portrait les regardant comme a chaque fois avec un air de triomphe et allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine la ou il semblait il y avoir du monde. En effet, Seamus et Nara était dans la pièce ainsi que Hermione.

Ou allez vous, demanda Hermione ?

A La rivière je lui ai promis

Nous étions en été, il faisait chaud et en ce moment Drago et Enzo se rendait souvent a la petite rivière non loin de l'entrée de la grotte de leur quartier général. Ils faisaient attention bien sur mais un peut d'amusement dans ce monde de guerre ne faisait pas de mal.

Hermione les regarda partir attendri, Drago faisait un bon père. Leur baiser de ce fameux soir n'était pas allez plus loin. Le regrettait t'elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, tous ce qu'elle savait c'est que son fils était heureux et c'était le principal. Ginny aussi était heureuse, elle s'occupait très bien de son fils et l'aimait a mourir. Hermione connaissait à peu près toute les personnes faisant parti du quartier général maintenant.

Je pense qu'il est primordiale de faire une attaque a Londres, commença un homme

Londres, la capital, mais tu es malade mon pauvre Seamus, s'indigna un autre homme

Pourquoi pas ? on fera un énorme coup d'état non ? A Londres, La capital

Pour ma part je pense que l'on peut mais il faut s'y préparer et tous d'abord infiltré le camp ennemi, prit la parole Drago

Commença demanda Seamus ?

Et bien, en vue de mon expérience je connais très bien les camps ennemis et je sais aussi qu'il ne laissera pas berné autrement dit celui s'apprête tous les jours à une attaque dans Londres par les résistants. De nombreux espions infiltrés vagabondent les rue chaque jour afin de voir n'importe quelques comportements suspect.

Et bien, nous n'avons qu'a l'infiltré

Et comment tu peux me le dire ? demanda Drago, Tu veux qu'on envoie Weasmoche ?

La ferme Malfoy, avait répondu Ron devenu tout rouge

Ecoute Weasmoche, certain sont au courant de ce que tu as faits a Hermione, on pourrait s'en servir contre eux non ?

Continue, s'impatienta Seamus

ET bien imaginer Weasley qui se ramène la bas prétextant vouloir écraser Malfoy qui lui a volait sa copine et qui en plus rejoint le camp des résistants pour elle, lui fou de rage décide de l'anéantir et pour sa il offre son aide car Weasmoche sait des trucs du camp des résistants, bien sur il ne donnera rien de très importants mais juste quelques détails qui pourraient intéresser le Lord. Tout le monde connaît le tempérament de Weasley et de ses sautes d'humeur. Surtout le Lord qui l'a vu a l'œuvre dans les nombreuses aventures de son pote donc Le lord ne se doutera pas de la tromperie mais pensera plutôt que c'est un parfait idiot qu'il éliminera quand il n'en aura plus besoin , vous me suivez ? Drago avait dit sa d'une traite, certain le regardé avec un sourire d'autre avec étonnement tandis que les derniers n'adhéré pas du tout a cette idée notamment le concerné Ron.

Je refuse ! s'emporta Ron

Pourquoi Ron ? demanda Seamus, il a raison cela serait une chance pour nous, pour une fois que le mal que tu as fait peut servir a quelque chose profite en. De plus cela pourrait t'aidé à te faire pardonné d'une fille que l'on connaît tous bien et qui t'évite.

Pff comme si elle allait lui pardonné, marmonna Malfoy

Malfoy fait pas ton jaloux, intervint un homme en rigolant

Mais n'importe quoi,

Chut Malfoy, reprit la parole Seamus, 2coute Ron c'est toi qui décide mais tu es peut être un espoir non ?

Peut être, marmonna Ron

Tu nous as supplié de te laisser venir avec nous, que tu vas nous aider et bien AIDES NOUS, supplia Seamus

Ok ok, dit Ron, vous direz les détails du Plan.

Ron se leva, la réunion était terminée. Le plan était paré. Surtout pour Drago Ce crétin allait crever, comme si le Lord allait lui faire confiance et l'accepté. Que les gens peuvent être naïfs. Il était tard mais passa par la chambre d'Hermione celle ci étant allumé. Il l'ouvrit, elle était assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire un beaucoup, les sourcils froncés. Il sourit, elle prenait toujours cet air la, comme si ce qui était écrit était inadmissible.

Bonsoir, tu ne dors pas ? commença Drago

Non je n'y arrive pas, répondit Hermione en levant la tête afin de l'apercevoir

Tu n'y arrive jamais, continua Drago

Pas vraiment besoin que tu me le rappelles monsieur je sais tout

Et c'est toi la miss je sais tout, s'emporta gentiment Drago

Hermione lui tira la langue avant de lui faire un beau sourire. Il s'empara de son livre. Il adorait toujours autant l'embêté Hermione. Ce n'était plus Granger mais Hermione, C'était Hermione depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Rend moi mon livre Drago, Hermione sautillait afin d'atteindre la hauteur du bras de Drago levé en l'air afin qu'elle n'attrape pas le livre

Non non tu es une vrai miss je sais tout qui se plein de ne pas dormir mais qui lit des livres tard le soir allez va dans ton lit

Hermione s'exécuta, elle s'avance près de son lit et se glissa sous la couette. Drago s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord

Pourquoi tu ne dors pas Hermione ? demanda-t-il sérieusement

J'ai peur Drago, murmura t'elle

Peur de quoi ?

De lui, elle baissa les yeux, son murmure était à présent évanoui mais il résonnait dans la tête de Drago « de lui »

Ecoute Hermione il ne peut rien te faire je te le promet, je vais rester auprès de toi si tu veux afin que tu t'endormes rassuré.

Il s'installa dans son lit, se mit sur le coté afin de mieux la voir. Elle était elle aussi sur le coté .Ils se regardé, ils semblaient seul

Drago tu seras toujours la pour moi ?

Oui

Malgré tous ce qui se passera

Tout ce qui se passera

Merci

De rien

Tu n'as pas peur toi ? enfin je veux dire de la guerre ?

Non

…

Hermione ?

Oui

Je veux te voir heureuse, je veux que tu perdes ce regard mélancolique

Je veux que tu perdes ce regard dur

Chacun ses boucliers, dit t'il avec un sourire

Sûrement, mais tu sais … elle n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sombra dans le pays des rêves.

Drago sourit, se fourra un peu plus sus la couverture avant de lui même s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.


	19. ANNONCE 2

PS : JE VAIS SUREMENT PUBLIER DES CHAPITRES INEDITS SI J'AI LE TEMPS DE LES ECRIRE DANS MON HISTOIRE : LES SORCIERS SU BOUT DU MONDE :)

DANS CE CI , IL Y AURAIT

- L'ACCOUCHEMENT DE HERMIONE

- LE RETOUR DE DRAGO PARMIS LES MANGEMORTS

- HARRY QUI APREND POUR HERMIONE ET SON ENFANT, ET DONC DU PERE QUI N'EST AUTRE QUE DRAGO

SI CELA VOUS TENTE, N'HESITER PAS A REVENIR VOIR DE TEMPS EN TEMPS :) :)

IL Y EN AURA PEUT ETRE D'AUTRE, D'AILLEURS IL Y EN A PEUT ETRE QUI ONT UNE IDEE D'UNE SCENE QUE JE N'AURAI PAS DECRITE ET QUI LE MERTERAIT... :)


	20. Ron c'est Ron

* * *

Voila voila, je poste les derniers chapitre de cette courte histoire. Je l'ai aprécier pendant un long moment mais maintenant je la voit assez mal écrite XD Tanpis, je vous la poste comme sa. looool .

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cette histoire m'a longtemps tenu a coeur et malgré ces nombreuses lacunes de débutantes, elle reste ma première :) . Maintenant j'ai une semaine pour écire les chapitres inédits avant de déménager. :)

Il n'y aura pas de mise a jour par contre ce weekend désolé.

bise

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione s'étira comme un petit chat, elle semblait encore toute endormie mais ne mit pas longtemps à voir la personne qui occupait elle aussi son beau petit nid douillet. Drago était couché, sur le ventre. Il semblait dormir point fermé. Hermione n'osa le réveiller, elle l'avait fait un petit veiller et elle lui devait sa. Elle le regarda un instant, il était devenu tellement gentil avec elle ces derniers temps. La nuit ou celui ci l'avait abandonné semblait bien loin pourtant Hermione se forçait à y penser, a ne pas oublier. Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy malgré tout les efforts qu'il peut fournir et elle doit a tout pris se protéger de ce sentiment qui l'avait habité quand celui ci décida de l'abandonné. Malheureusement Enzo lui, ne savait se protéger puisqu'il devait être persuadé que Drago était le meilleur père du monde. Si il savait … Hermione reprit son petit regard triste qu'elle avait perdu hier soir grâce a Drago. Deux hommes lui couraient après, les deux lui avait fait du mal. Pour l'un c'était du mal physique et l'autre c'était moral. Décidément elle n'avait pas de chance. Quoiqu'elle pense que Ron ne l'aimait plus. Apres tout ils faisaient tout pour s'éviter l'un l'autre et Ron, lui lançait des regards haineux à chaque fois que leur yeux ce croisaient. N'empêche que s'il avait ce comportement, c'était par amour. Hermione se leva discrètement, elle ne voulait pas que Drago la voit en train de le regarder dormir, elle traversa la chambre, pris ces affaires et en sortit afin de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. De plus, Enzo allait sûrement réclamer sa maman d'une minute ou deux.

Drago ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard. Il tourna la tête avec un sourire mais Hermione n'était plus la. Elle avait du se lever un peu plus tôt que lui. Il voulut flâner un peu dans son lit. Apres tout il pouvait dormir puisqu'il avait confié la mission la plus importante à l'autre Belette. Il se mit à rire tout seul, ils sont tous tellement naïfs. Ils le seront toujours. Stupide Griffondor pour la plus part.

Hermione je … Ron rentra dans la chambre apparemment impatient de retrouver Hermione, TOI !! s'écria-t-il en voyant Drago souriant, torse nue dans le lit d'Hermione.

Euh salut Weasley, répondit Drago détendu et fier de la tournure dont prenait la situation

Sors de la Malfoy si tu ne veux pas de problèmes

Il faut que ce soit Hermione qui me le demande c'est son lit après tout

Ce n'est qu'une …

Une quoi Weasley ? !

Une salope Malfoy, une salope et tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle

Ron se prit une immense claque sans comprendre d'ou celle ci provenait. Il se retourna et vit Hermione. Celle ci était sur le pas de la porte, les yeux humides .Elle paraissait furieuse et semblait avoir tout entendu de ce que Ron avait dit. Quant à Drago il souriait, il s'apprêtait à se lever pour corriger Weasley mais Hermione avait été plus rapide que lui. Car chance pour lui car il ne lui aurait pas seulement mis une simple claque.

Sort d'ici RON, SORS! cria Hermione

Hermione je... Tu as couché ENCORE avec lui, s'indigna Ron

Ron je n'ai pas couché avec lui, même si c'est ce que tu crois et même si en plus c'était le cas croit moi bien que cela ne te regarderait pas ! s'emporta Hermione , mais tu t'es cru ou Ron , tu m'a pris pour ton objet , tu m'a frappé , humilié , traité de tout les noms et en plus tu te donne le droit de me regarder , de prononcé mon prénom , de rentrer dans ma chambre et de me dire ce que je dois faire , ECOUTE moi bien Ronald Weasley , je ne t'aime pas , je ne t'aimerai jamais , si j'ai couché avec Drago c'était pour de bonnes raison . Sais tu seulement comment j'allais mal, sais tu que c'est lui qui m'a remonté le moral, et il a fallut que tu viennes tout gâcher pour me violenter une deuxième fois

Deuxi …

Oui parce que figure toi Ronald que si Drago ma consolé c'est parce que avant toi une autre personne m'avait déjà violenté.

Hermione je ;

Oh et puis bien sur le petit Ronald s'est ramené avec son petit discours de « Oh ma petite Hermione t'es chiante a faire la gueule on est tous passé par des galères !!

Et bien écoute moi bien mon petit Weasley, on est tous passé par des galères alors arrête de faire la gueule à chaque fois que tu me vois, arrête de faire ton mauvais caractère et d'essayer de t'imposer car je vais te dire une chose, Drago est dans mon cœur, la, ou toi, tu n'as pas ta place désormais.

Elle le poussa en dehors de la chambre avant de claquer la porte sur un Ron complètement ébahi. Elle regarda Drago et fit une grimace montrant son « admiration » pour Ron avant de le rejoindre près du lit.

Tu dis donc qu'ils vont décider de nous combattre à Londres ? demanda le Lord

Oui, répondit l'homme en face de lui

Et comment compte t'il s'y prendre, sourit le Lord, je suis invincible (il se posa un peu plus dans son siège convaincu de leur défaite prochaine)

Ils vont envoyer un homme, un espion qui s'infiltrerait dans vos rangs.

Un espion, mais qu'ils sont stupides. Comme si j'allais laisser rentrer un espion chez moi. Et qui ne me dit pas que c'est une histoire à dormir debout. Comment sais-tu sa-toi ? ton père était un vaurien, son fils ne doit pas bien aller plus haut. de plus j'ai eu vend dire que la petite Hermione en faisait partit.

Je le sais parce que c'est moi l'espion

Hermione était dehors avec Enzo, ils jouaient à la bataille. Plus précisément a la bataille de peinture. Il faisait chaud. Il y avait aussi Tom qui était sur le coté et regardé souriant. Il n'avait voulu participer

Attentions …. Commença Hermione

Boum ! Enzo venait de sortir du buisson dans lequel il croyait être caché afin de lancer un ballon de peinture sur sa maman qui fit mine d'être surprise

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils jouaient. Quel bonheur. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête.

Hermione ! Drago était sorti dehors, et malgré le spectacle attendrissant se devait de les interrompre

Oui ?

Réunion immédiate, il semble y avoir un problème

J'arrive

Bon tout le monde est la ? demanda Seamus, de toute façon peut importe pour ceux encore a l'arrière, nous n'avons pas le temps, mais alors vraiment pas.

Que se passe t'il ? demanda inquiet un homme au font de la salle

Et bien il se passe que des mangemorts rodent depuis quelques temps dans le village et ce n'est pas bon du tout voilà ce qui se passe , s'emporta Seamus ( des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle ) , SILENCE , il reprit , écoutez moi bien , nous ne pouvons restez ici , cela mettrez en périple nos femmes , enfants , nos projets , nos plans .

Mais tu veux que l'on aille ou ? demanda septique Ron

Et bien voilà, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures j'ai été mis en relation avec un membre de la résistance résidant à Londres. La cité magique de résistance. (Les murmures se firent de plus en plus forts

Nous allons aller la bas ?, demanda alors une femme

A vrai dire je n'en sais encore trop rien, je pense qu'il faut qu'il y en ait deux de nous qui y aille en éclaireur. En effet c'est très surveiller la bas, en un rien on peut se faire tuer. Pas de trahison possible vous comprenez

Et pourquoi des mangemorts ici ? savent-ils notre présence ?

J'en viens à un deuxième point, ils ont du être informé, ou alors ont enregistré des transplanages dans cette zone. Ecoutez peut importe la cause ce que je veux c'est que nous soyons plus ou moins en sécurité et je pense qu'il faut se rendre a Londres. J'irai moi même en éclaireur

Je te suis, Drago s'était levé, il aimait bien Seamus et refusait d'aller là bas seul. De plus en voyant le plus célèbre mangemorts, le bras droits de Voldemort, ils verraient bien qu'il n'y a pas d'entourloupe.

D'accord, nous irons donc des demain a Londres. La réunion est levée.


	21. l'attaque

Il faisait encore nuit. Les rues de Londres commençaient à un peu s'éclairer en même temps que le soleil faisait son apparition. Il faisait une brise fraîche en mois d'août. Quelques voitures s'engageaient dans le carrefour, certainement le début du travail. Quelques clochards étaient contre les portes des magasins et s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre les dessous des ponts. Beaucoup commençaient à sortir les poubelles, a préparer à manger pour les restaurants. La ville se réveillait doucement. Parmi cela, Deux jeunes hommes marchaient d'un pas vif qui se voulait normal afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils empruntèrent une des avenues principale de Londres, se faisant assez discret car c'était la qu'était établi le Lord avant de se faufiler dans des rue plutôt discrète et très sombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de cave. Simple, normale quoi. Pourtant Seamus l'ouvrit et fit un signe à Drago de le suivre. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un escalier sans fin qui paraissait ne jamais s'arrêtait de descendre et de tourner. Plus ils descendaient plus il y avait une odeur nauséabonde qui dégageaient du sol, enfin plutôt de partout. Drago plissa le nez, cette odeur était vraiment insupportable mais il comprit d'ou celle ci venait. Leur pied s'engouffra dans l'eau. Dans de l'eau d'égout. Seamus sortit sa baguette afin de faire de la lumière. Un grand espace s'offrit à leurs yeux, Les égouts semblaient infinis et immensément grand. Quelques rats vagabondaient par la soucieux de savoir qui étaient ses visiteurs de si bon matin. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les égouts. Soudain Des lumières s'allumèrent d'un peu partout sortant des baguettes de gens pointé sur eux.

Tiens tiens tiens des visiteurs, commença un homme

Transgresseurs, espions, crièrent les autres

Pas des espions, cria Seamus, mais il n'eu le temps de continuer que lui et Drago furent bâillonner

Ne m'interrompez pas ! cria l'homme, je vous félicite d'avoir trouvez notre cachette, l'inconvénient est que votre vie, s'arrête ici, il se mit à rire

Nous protégeons les espions en intrusion, continua un autre homme

Nous pourrions vous relâchez mais Ce ne serait pas la cour des résistants si vous en sortiez vivants

Mumm, essaya de parler Seamus mais rien à faire.

Drago paniquait, dans quoi s'était t'il fourré, ils paraissaient ne vouloir les écouter ? C'est sur il allait mourir. On commença à les amener plus profondément dans les égouts. Les faisant trébucher, boire la tasse (des égouts), ne les ménageant pas. Ils étaient tous les deux fatiguaient et ils s'obstinaient à ne pas les faire parler. Drago était horriblement frustré. Il avait passé un an à chercher leur cachette pour les attraper et maintenant qu'il demandait l'asile, ils allaient le tuer. L'ironie du sort sans doute. Ils arrivèrent près d'une porte. Ils l'ouvrirent et la il fut ébahi. Une vrai petite ville se trouvait sous terres. Femmes, homme et enfants vivaient de plantes de troupeau d'animaux dans de petites maisonnettes en bois apparemment construites par eux même. Ils les amenèrent vers une estrade. Ils les firent monter tandis qu'Un homme se mit à parler (Vous remarquerez la même ville que dans mon autre histoire sauf que celle la est imaginé du bossu de notre dame ainsi que toute la scène du dessus si vous aviez reconnu XD)

Serrez vous tous autour de moi, cher sorciers et moldue, voici deux captifs ! cria-t-il en montrant Seamus et Drago terrifié. , Les deux espions du Lord, d'un coté le cher Bras droits de celui ci tandis qu'à coté son fier acolytes, il les regarda en souriant.

Ils se firent mettre contre un poteau chacun attaché. Le bourreau arrivait avec sa baguette. Il allait avoir à faire au Avada Kedavra c'est sur. Drago avait peur. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé mourir maintenant attaché contre un poteau. Il devait veiller sur Hermione et surtout sur son fils Enzo. Le destin avait l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement

-La Justice ne traîne pas avec moi, Car je suis l'avocat et le Juge, à la fois ! cria l'homme en rigolant, un dernier mot ?

Mumm, tentèrent Seamus et Drago

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, ricana t'il

L'homme tendit sa baguette contre Drago. Il transpirait, avait peur. Il allait mourir maintenant, ici. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que ce bourreau ne prononce le mot fatidique, le sortilège défendu. Il allait le faire. Personne ne serait la pour le sauver.

Avada Keda …. Commença l'homme

Attendez, cria une femme dans l'assistance, c'est moi qui leur ai dit de venir, je leur ai donné le chemin, Ils sont recherché tous comme nous, leur cachette n'est plus sur !!

Il y a ici le bras droit de Voldemort Sophie ! cria l'homme à l'autre bout de la cour

Oui je sais mais l'autre est honorable et si Mr Malfoy est son ami c'est qu'il l'est lui aussi. Relâchez-les !!

Déjà 23h, Hermione avait peur, n'avaient pas t'il dit qu'ils rentreraient le plus tôt possible ? Elle ne se résolut à aller se coucher. De plus sa peur de Ron n'était pas atténuée et Drago n'étant toujours pas revenu elle décida de les veiller. De plus Si ils pouvaient partir tous la bas, ils le feraient certainement dans la nuit donc ce n'était pas la peine de s'endormir afin de se réveiller deux heures plus tard. Elle entendit soudain du bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient revenus sain et sauf. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, en effet ils y avaient vu de la lumière. Drago planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione, elle paraissait tellement soulagée. Il lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé pendant que Seamus alla réveiller les autres. Il fallait partir des maintenant, ce n'étaient plus qu'une question de temps. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Drago et Hermione ne cessait de se regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait été tellement inquiète pour lui et elle a eu raison il failli mourir. Que serait t'elle devenu sans lui ? Et Enzo aurait été tellement triste.

Granger, c'est mal de fixer les gens comme sa, dit t'il en souriant

Granger ? demanda t'elle amusé

Sa fait du bien de revenir aux sources, se moqua t'il

D'accord Malfoy, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Assez oui, pourquoi ? demanda t'elle

Non comme sa. répondit t'il d'un ton ailleurs mais toujours en la fixant.

Il décida finalement de se rapprocher un peu plus de son visage, elle le regardait intensément. Il allait l'embrasser et elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne le pouvait. Ses yeux l'envoûtaient. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses lèvres. Elle paraissait terrifié et en même temps, ses yeux trahissait l'envie qu'elle avait de l'embrasser, il en était sur. Il s'approcha doucement.

Hum hum, intervint gêner un homme la porte

Seamus ! s'indigna Drago qui se retira a contre cœur du visage d'Hermione qu'il n'eut l'occasion de toucher de ses lèvres

Pardon, répondit Seamus en rigolant, allez les amoureux, on se dépêche de faire ses affaires, nous partons dans une demi-heure.

Drago lui sourit, se retourna et regarda Hermione. Elle lui souriait, puis pris la parole

Saches Malfoy, que je ne suis en rien ton amoureuse, elle partit un sourire coquin aux lèvres laissant Drago souriant assis sur sa chaise.

Ils repassèrent donc tous, une bonne quarantaine, dan les pénombres des égouts. Enzo paraissait anxieux et il y avait de quoi. Des rats partout. De plus sa mère paraissait aussi effrayée. Il décida donc quelque chose qui lui paru préférable, allez dans les bras de son père qui lui ouvrait la marche d'un pas décidé. Hermione se résigna elle aussi à avancer vers Drago. Elle ne voulait l'avouer mais la trouille lui tiraillait le ventre. Quant a Ron, il paraissait soucieux, regardait bien ou il se rendait, analyser chaque recoins de ce labyrinthe comme si il semblait avoir peur de s'y perdre. Ginny marchait avec Tom qui avait décidé qu'il marcherait comme un grand dans l'eau ou lieu de se faire porter. Ginny était fier de lui. Il était aussi courageux que son père.

Ils arrivèrent a la petite porte et entrèrent dans l'immense village que c'était construit les résistants. Des petites maisons et tente avait été aménagé pour eux. Quelques uns furent conviés à parler avec leur chef tandis que les autres partirent se coucher. Drago fit un bref bisou sur la joue de son fils et sur le front d'Hermione avant de partir rejoindre la réunion. Ils étaient enfin en sécurité. Du moins pour l'instant.

Que faire pour arranger les choses ? commença un homme

Il faut attendre répondit un autres

La réunion se termina sur ce débat. Agir ou ne pas agir. Pourtant il le fallait bien mais pas n'importe comment ça c'est sur.

Le lendemain, les femmes furent invité à rester a l'abri, tandis que certains hommes resteraient avec elles et les enfants et que d'autres partiront à des missions pour la résistance.

Hermione avait passait l'après midi a joué avec Ginny, tom et Enzo, ils a toute sorte de jeu pour enfants et c'étaient fait quelques amis. Hermione ne participait plus à la bataille, elle n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment participé. Et la raison fut assez évidente : Enzo. Elle ne pouvait risquer sa vie et laisser le petit seul, s'en était sur, seulement voilà resté a l'arrière ne lui convenait guère. Elle aurait aidé mais a quoi bon.

Et bien et bien, Aurai je enfin trouvé la cachette de la résistance, Emparez vous d'eux cria Voldemort

Des mangemorts sortirent de partout. Ils agrippèrent tout le monde. Femmes homme et enfants. Hermione fut agrippé par un gros lourdaud, elle était tétanisée. Elle aperçut a coté du Lord, Ron. Lui Ron, et il paraissait de son coté

Mon cher Weasley, je ne vous pensez pas si utile, mais finalement vous n'êtes pas si bête que sa, commença t'il, mais que vois je la, Miss Granger, saviez vous que vous m'avez enlevé ma meilleure recru ? Quoique c'est grâce à vous que s'en est devenu une n'est ce pas ?

Vous êtes un sale

Tut tut, je n'ai rien fait, votre ami m'a seulement montré le chemin,

Ron sale traître ! cria t'elle en pleure

La ferme, il y aura un petit spectacle sur la place de Londres demain et vous êtes bien sur tous invités. Embarqué les !

Enzo se faufila des bras de Hermione, elle le poussa, il ne voulait la laisser, elle lui murmura

Va te cacher pendant qu'on ne te regarde pas allez !

Non, sanglota-t-il

Si, court !

Enzo partit discrètement et en courant se cacher, ou ? Dieu seul le sait mais tout ce que savait Hermione c'est qu'il était en sûreté. Avec toute la cohue de prisonniers et de gardes, personnes n'aperçut le petit monstre partir.


	22. la bataille finale

* * *

C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE MAIS ATTENTION IL Y AURA UN EPILOGUE :)

* * *

La place était déserte. Tous semblaient être mis en dessus dessous. Ils avancèrent prudemment, peut être restait t'il des intrus, les coupables de tous ce bazar. Il régnait un froid glacial, une froideur qui ne pouvait venir que du mal. Ils entrèrent dans la grande rue, mal éclairée, nombreux verre, assiettes, livres étaient par terre, brisé et déchiré. Les fenêtres étaient toute grande ouverte. Quelques rideaux étaient en feu, un feu qui se consumait au fur et à mesure que le vent s'engouffrait dans les pièces. Le cœur de Drago battait très vite. Ou étaient-ils. C'était t'ils caché ? Il monta prudemment un escalier ou se trouvait leur maison, il fallait qu'ils soient la haut. Quelle le rassure. On le suivit, ils montèrent donc tous. Mais au grand désespoir de Drago c'était désert, nul trace de vie. Soudain il entendit sangloter, il s'empressa d'aller a la pièce voisine d'ou provenait le bruit. Plus il se rapprochait de l'armoire de la pièce, plus les sanglots se voulaient proche. Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire .Un petit bonhomme de pas plus de 3 ans était la recroquevillé au fond de l'armoire, sanglotant. Il regarda terrorisé Drago. Mais lorsque que celui ci le rassura le petit sortit soulager de le voir, et il lui sauta dans les bras

Papa, sanglota le petit

Je suis la, répondit Drago

Il nous faut un plan, conclut Seamus, Drago je ne sais pas quoi faire

Battons nous, oui battons nous ! crièrent l'assemblée !

Nous battre ? mais comment ? se résigna Drago avec Enzo dans les bras

Il faut demander à Enzo, conclut Seamus, il faut qu'il nous dise ce qui s'est passé

Enzo dit nous, ou est ta maman ? demanda Drago gentiment afin de ne pas brusquer le petit

Partit, Enzo pleurait

Ou sa ?

Des messieurs l'ont emmené

Ils ont emmené tout le monde ?

Non

C'est qui qui n'a pas été emmené.

Un monsieur, répondit Enzo terrorisé, il ne connaissait pas le prénom de ce monsieur mais il l'avait vu tellement de fois se fâché avec sa maman et son papa

C'était un gentil ?

Non

Il était avec nous ?

Oui, répondit Enzo, maman le grondait souvent

Ron ! s'écria Drago effrayant un peu le petit, j'aurais du m'en douter, ce sale con a montré la cachette a Voldemort

C'est vrai qu'il paressait anxieux ces temps si, dit Seamus plus a lui qu'aux autres

Je vais le tuer ! commençait à s'énerver Drago.

Il avait reposé Enzo et tournait de long en large et en travers afin de mettre un plan de vengeance contre Weasmoche en action. Il avait une rage immense en lui. Il tapait dans tous ce qui bougeait. Il voyait déjà Voldemort ordonné a ces fidèles d'embarquer toute la petite troupe de résistant Hermione comprit dedans. D'ailleurs Hermione est plus touché que les autres puisque c'est avec moi qu'elle était quand il l'avait trahi.

Seamus, Seamus !! s'écria un homme qui arrivait en courant des galeries des égouts

Il y a un « spectacle » sur la grande place ce soir, il y a des prospectus partout !

Vaurien tu viens me voir pour me parler de spectacle, qu'es ce que j'ai à faire d'un stupide spectacle.

Un spectacle de mise a mort …

Un silence lourd s'abattis soudain entre eux. Tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait. Ils allaient tous être tués ce soir. Devant des milliers de gens. Femme homme et enfants.

Il faut agir, cria Seamus en montant sur une petite estrade

Nous ne les laisseront pas mourir, NOUS NE LES LAISSERONT PAS MOURIR !

Il faut s'y rendre et les libéré, cria un homme

Mais comment ? lança avidement un autre, nous étions une centaine, nous ne sommes plus que vingt, expliqué moi

Doutes-tu de nous ? lança méchamment Seamus

A vrai dire, je n'ai rien contre courage mais il nous faut un bon plan car vingt contre 100 voir 200 c'est impossible croyait le bien du moins tant que les autres ne seront pas libéré nous ne pourrons nous battre.

Tam dam Tam dam dam dam, des coups de baguette contre les batteries retentissaient annonçant une mort prochaine. Il ne pleuvait pas. Un silence se faisait parmi la foule. Tous regardaient effrayé cette estrade installé sur la place. Pourquoi était t'il venu ? Par pour se divertir non, pour soutenir les hommes qui avaient été désigné comme leur délivreur et qui allaient être sacrifié devant eux. Ils se devaient de leur rendre la gloire qu'ils méritaient tous.

Les membres de la résistance, tout sexe et âge confondus sont accusé de trahison envers leur maîtres. Leur captivité est du a cet après midi ou leur repère a été découvert. Ils ne plaident pas non coupable. Commença un homme lisant une feuille à la main sur l'estrade. , Faites montée les accusé.

Parmi la foule, Une rangée de gens passa escorter par des gardes. Beaucoup d'entre eux pleuré tandis que d'autres passé dignement, ils montèrent sur l'estrade acclamé par leur peuple.

Tous ces membres sont accusés, la sentence sera La Mort

Non, vous n'avez pas le droit, ils n'ont rien fait, criait la foule

Hermione, sur l'estrade pleurait, bien sur qu'elle pleurait. Elle allait mourir. Drago et les autres était passé dieu seul sait ou. Elle n'avait dit en revoir a personne, même pas a Enzo, elle paniquait, elle avait peur de mourir, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait continuer a vivre, avec Henry, dans son beau manoir et a rigoler avec Enzo a table mais sa non, sa elle ne le voulait pas. L'homme continuait de parler afin sûrement de faire prolonger le spectacle et que la leçon rentre bien afin que personnes d'autres n'est l'idée de se rebeller. Les gens en fasse d'elle la regardé apitoyer, tellement blessé de ne rien pouvoir faire. Ginny était à coté d'elle, si Harry savait, s'il savait ou était Ginny en ce moment. Le voit t'il de la haut ? Harry doit haïr Drago en ce moment même. Et ce ron la qu'elle voit dans la foule des meilleurs prétendants du Lord, bien installé. Elle le haïssait. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal et continuait encore.

Une petite troupe de personne se faufilait dans la foule. Il fallait qu'il soit rapide et organisé. Qu'ils les sauvent tous très rapidement. Leur plan était simple et clair il fallait que cela marche.

Le lord avança sur l'estrade, c'était bien sur lui qui allait leur donner la mort, les faire tous plonger dans l'abîme.

Si faible, si terrorisé, (il se tourna vers la foule) regardez les vos sauveurs, de vrai poule mouillé. Ils sont tous la a pleurniché. Pitoyable. Par qui est ce que je vais commencer ? toi la bas ! il pointa un homme du doigt, on le força à avancer. Il devait y avoir sa femme car celle ci se mit à crier.

Silence vermine, cria un garde

Avada Kedavra, lança Le lord, un silence totale se fit sur la place, plus de protestations, rien, juste les regards tourné vers le corps tombé comme au ralentit a terre. Un soldat. Sa femme criait à s'époumoner mais rien à faire il était mort. , Et bien mes chers amis au suivants, ne les faisons pas attendre …

Drago vérifia la place de Hermione dans les accusé, si ses calculs étaient bon elle ne se ferait tué pas avant longtemps il avait donc une chance de la sauvé. Le plan était simple, infiltré les gardes ainsi que les égouts en dessous de l'estrade. ET y mettre quelques explosifs afin de faire du chambardement. Seulement voilà, il fallait trouver les égouts et avoir du courage car quoique l'on fasse, c'était courir a la défaite. Seamus l'avait dit, ne vous retourné pas pour sauvé quelqu'un, nous allons en sauvé le plus possible même si pour sa il fait qu'il y en est qui meurt avant. Il l'avait dit, Drago était d'accord, pourtant

Tiens, tiens mais qui vois je, la caché, toute petite et effrayé, serais ce miss Granger ?

Drago se retourna vivement de son but à atteindre, Seamus tenta de le retenir mais trop tard Drago était perdu dans la foule.

Alors miss Granger, avait vous peur

…

Répondez-moi

…

Vous n'êtes qu'une petite ingrate, Endoloris !

HAAAAAAAA, cria Hermione

Et bien voilà, je savais que vous aviez une douce voie.

Soudain le Lord dut se baissé vivement pour éviter le sort Doloris. Il contempla la foule

Qui a lançait se sort ? personne ne répondit, QUI J'AI DIT ?

Moi, répondit Drago, il était monté sur l'estrade d'un geste magistrale, il regarda un instant Hermione avant de reporter son attention vers Le Lord

Malfoy, quel plaisir de te revoir, vivant

Me croyais-tu mort ?

J'aurais aimé , Non ne monté pas ( les gardes avaient commencé a monté sur l'estrade afin de capturer Drago ) Nous allons voir ce que ce petit a prévu de faire , dit t'il avec un sourire , EN GARDE

Une bataille acharnée commença à coup de sort les plus violents les uns que les autres. Pendant ce temps dans la plus grande discrétion une femme libéra les prisonniers et Seamus et les autres neutralisaient quelques soldats puis il monta lui aussi sur l'estrade la ou un combat déchaîné se déroulait

Ne vous laissez plus faire, Rebellez vous, montrons a ces mangemorts de quoi nous sommes capables !!

La foule s'énerva, intensifia le son de sa voie. Tout Londres semblait se rebellait contre cette dictature

Drago, Drago, la magie ne peut me tuer le savais tu, il l'envoya par terre, Drago était en sang, il ne tenait plus

Je peux vous tuer, cria t'il

Pour réparer tes erreurs avec Potter n'est ce pas, tu t'en veux

LA FERME

Ah touché en plein cœur, sourit t'il

La Ferme

Qu'as tu as donné a ta chère petite Hermione, il lui fallait un homme bien pas toi Drago, pas toi

LA FERME LA FERME, Drago pleurait de rage, il se battait avec encore plus de rage et de colère, sans même s'en apercevoir il n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du Lord, ils ne se lançaient plus de sort, ne voyait pas la bataille qui se déroulait autour d'eux, il ne voyait rien

La pluie avait commencé a tombé ; il fallait que Drago réussisse, il le fallait mais le Lord semblait invincible pourtant une leur d'espoir passa devant les yeux de Drago. Pourquoi n'y avait t'il pas pensé plus tôt.

Je ne peux être vous battre avec la magie mais je le peux avec sa, il brandit un couteau qu'il introduisit en plein dans le cœur du Lord, il s'acharna sur lui encore et encore sans même se soucier de ce qui se passait à coté. Le lord était en train de tomber, comme vaincu par le temps vaincu par un couteau moldue. L'ironie du sort encore pensa Drago plain de rage et de désespoir, il ne voulait arrêter, criait pleurer tout en le charcutant. Le sang jaillissant sur lui mais peut importe, il continuait, jusqu'à qu'une petite main se pose sur son épaule

Drago s'est fini, se fit entendre une voix douce, il releva la tête, toute la foule le regardait, garde confondus avant que celle ci ne s'écrit

WAAAOUUUUHHHH, VIVE DRAGO MALFOY, MALFOY WAOOUUUHHH, des gens pleuraient, hurlaient, de joie de peur de rage. Ils étaient tous devant l'estrade épris de la joie.

Tu as réussi, dit Hermione a Drago parmi tout les cris, tu l'as fait, lui sourit t'elle.

Je l'ai tué, demanda Drago afin de s'en assurer

Oui répondit Hermione tendrement avant de lui sourire de nouveau afin de le rassurer

La guerre était terminé semblait t'il. L'esprit du Lord rodait encore mais celui ci n'avait plus de corps et donc n'était pas dangereux, du moins pour l'instant. Les gens se remettaient peu à peu de leurs émotions. Les moldues récupérèrent leurs droits, ainsi que les sangs de moldues. Les résistants défilèrent tous sur la grande place. Il faisait beau, tout le monde était heureux, ou du moins presque tous.

Tu pars ? demanda Hermione à Drago qui était en train de préparer ses affaires

Oui, il faut remettre de l'ordre un peu partout dans le monde, allez tuer les derniers mangemorts qui sont en liberté afin qu'ils n'essayent pas de ramener une deuxième fois leur maître.

Ah, Hermione sembla triste, tu pars combien de temps

Un an, peut être deux,

Et Enzo tu lui as expliqué ? (ET A MOI ?!) demanda Hermione

Je vais le faire, il comprendra, dit Drago

Drago je …

Chut Hermione ne dit rien qui puisse nous faire du mal a tout les deux

Qui a t'il de mal a dire je t'aime a quelqu'un ? demanda t'elle avec quelques larmes commençant à couler

Comment partir l'esprit tranquille autrement que en sachant que personnes ne vous attend. ?

Tu ne comptes pas revenir ? demanda Hermione

Je... je ne sais pas à vrai dire, il baissa la tête

Tu abandonne Enzo ! ? Encore

Hermione nous savons très bien tout les deux que c'est toi que j'abandonne, encore. Pas Enzo, ne passe par lui pour me dire ce que tu penses.

A quoi bon, tu ne me le laisse pas dire ! Hermione pleurait

Quoi ?

Que je t'aime Drago, JE T'AIME criait t'elle

Hermione, il s'approcha d'elle

Je ne peux rester et tu le sais, je suis en danger, les moldues vont me condamner tu le sais bien, je risque la peine de mort moldue.

Je … nous pourrions venir avec toi Drago,

Non, ce n'est pas une vie pour une femme ni pour un enfant de s'exclure de tout

S'il te plait !

Hermione, Hermione, il prit son visage dans ses mains, Je veux que tu restes ici, je veux que tu sois heureuse

Comment être heureuse sans toi ?

C'est toi la miss je sais tout, a toi de s'avoir mon amoureuse, il lui sourit

Je ne suis pas ton n'amoureuse, le nargua t'elle

C'est vrai, lui sourit t'il, il la regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Un baiser d'adieu mais un baiser quand même, Je te souhaite la meilleur vie que tu puisses mériter Hermione

Drago prit sa valise, avança dans le pas de la porte avant de se retourner afin de regarder une toute dernière fois Hermione et partit. Hermione pleura, tomba par terre mais il ne revint pas, il ne reviendrait plus. Elle était un ange déchu. Il lui avait dit Adieu. Mais qu'importe elle l'attendrait, il reviendrait si il l'aimait. Soudain un hibou apparu a la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit afin de lire la lettre qu'il amenait

_Je t'aime _

_Ton amoureux_

Elle sourit, il allait revenir, elle le savait.

* * *

Et voila la tendre et belle demi happy end que vous attendiez ayant eu le coeur brisé a l'autre fiction.

Je vous remerci encore pour toutes vos reviews, sérieusement, sans cela, je n'aurai probablement pas publié la suite mais je suis une sentimentale donc... lol

bise

* * *


	23. PETITE REPONSE

RE moi

Je suis de passage de nouveau chez moi et je tiens juste a répondre à Alice.

Je suis consciente de mes fautes sur cette fiction, c'était ma première et je t'avoue que je m'en foutais un peu des fautes étant donné que le principal pour moi était d'écrire. J'allais effectivement très très très vite dans les actions. Bref , c'est pour toutes ses raisons que je n'ai voulu la mettre au début mais finalement je me suis dit, il y aura bien des courageux pour l'aimer mon histoire...XD et apparemment oui et j'en suis très heureuse. J'aurais eu le temps je l'aurai réécri mais mes études dont le BAC m'en ont grandement empécher. Pour ma part je pense m'être amélioré sur ma deuxième et dernière fiction...Peut être pas au niveau des fautes mais de l'expression et de la construction de l'histoire. Pour finir ta remarque ne poura pas me faire améliorer mon style d'écriture puisque je n'écris plus, ma petite vie d'étudiante m'en empêchant. ^^ Cependant, ta reviews est tout a fait fondée et vrai XD XD XD, moi même je ne reli même plus cette histoire pour le plaisir alors que l'autre je le fais souvent^^ Je t'invite donc a lire l'autre qui je suis sur te sera plus facile a lire.

POur les autres, je m'excuse d'avance de la fausse joie que vous devez avoir, genre HENNN ELLE A MI L'EPILOGUE XD XD

ET BIN NON, POURTANT JE SUIS SUIS EN TRAIN DE L'ECRIRE MAIS JE SUIS SURTOUT EN GRANDE PANNE D'INSPIRATION ET LE FAIT DE N'êTRE PLUS CHEZ MOI N'ARANGE RIEN....

JE M EXCUSE DONC BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP! lol UN JOUR PEUT ETRE... lol

_KISS_


End file.
